Dark Love
by Rollypollyolly
Summary: When Freedom the Dragonborn gets involed with the Dark brotherhood.She meets Nazir, the Redgaurd that stole her heart and Freedom stole his. But Freedom's love isn't easy to come by. Nazir is different from any other man she's met and wants him as bad as he wants here. Sexual scenes just letting you know I suck at summary so just read.P.S. some spoilers hehe.Plz comment good or bad
1. Chapter 1

How would I know that killing a mean old lady would get me in a tight spot? I was doing the boy and the kids at Honorhall orphanage a favor! But apparently some people didn't see it that way. Those 'some people' didn't see my action as a horrible sin or a crazy solution. Oh no, these people saw it as thievery. Of all things! Thievery! So here little me was standing in a room with a strange women dressed in red and black with her leg dangling over the side of a bookcase she was on. Then there was the problem of the three people with black bags over their faces as they kneeled in a line. I had no idea where in Talos I was but I knew what I needed to do and why I was doing it. The lady happily watching me from her perch made that perfectly clear. I've killed people, oh yes but the Dark brotherhood? I only killed bad people, (kind of) not people who wanted someone dead. I've done some pretty low stuff back home and here in Skyrim but this was a new low… even for me!

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day." The lady on the bookcase called out to me. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at her. Last thing I needed right now was the Dark Brotherhood after me, though they sent an assassin once when I was traveling the roads. I killed that one in two seconds flat thanks to my Shout.

I was muttering words of hate under my breath as I looked at the three people in front of me. An old woman, a Nord man and a Khajiit kneeled out in front of me. All saying that they didn't care if I killed them. The mean lady told me to kill the one with a contract, I had no idea what she was talking about but I didn't really want to ask in case of looking like a fool. Looking from one to the other I tried to pick which one someone would people want dead. The only problem was that I could see why someone wanted every one of them dead. Damn, this sucks!

I couldn't pick so I did the only logical thing I could think of, I killed all three of them. I know, I probably could have just killed one but I didn't want to pick the wrong person. After I killed the people I turned back the bitch on the book shelf as she still looked down at me still swinging that damn leg of hers.

"I killed them… can I have the key now?" I grumbled wanting to know where this women took me in the middle of my sleep. How she got in Companions hallway without alerting Vilkas or Farkas was utterly amazing, really. Those two were always keeping a close eye on me, so was Aela but she was at some village locating a missing villager. She was pretty damn sneaky to pull that off and not end up rip to shreds in the twin's mouths.

"Indeed. For you, my friend, seem to understand what's truly important. When I give you an order to spill blood, you follow it. No questions. No remorse." The lady said proudly like she just taught a dog a new trick. The thing she didn't know about me is that I do a lot of things without question and no remorse, but I didn't want to ruin her fun. Only one I had remorse over was when I ate the Priest for the Lady of Decay. I was sick for a couple weeks after that.

"So… am I free to go?" Dear Talos lady! I have better things to do right now. I had to get back to Whiterun to let everyone know I'm okay and then head to Riften to see how everything's going down there. Then I needed to head to Winterhold to see if anyone blew themselves up yet at the college. Being the leader of many things really ends up kind of sucking.

"Of course. And you've repaid your debt, in full. Here's the key to the shack. But why stop there? I say we can take our relationship to the next level." She whispered out very happy to have the thought of me joining. I'm part of almost every organization there was in Skyrim, but again I didn't want to ruin her fun. Though, I really wanted her to shove it up her ass. Killing the people wasn't really hard but it was kind of fun. Won't let the lady see that. "I would like to officially extend to you an invention to join my family. The Dark Brotherhood. I nearly groaned.

Before I could decline, the lady gave me the directions there and how to enter through a black door. I've seen the black door up at Dawnstar. I discovered it when I was a dragon flying near there. Couldn't get the door open and didn't really have a need to either. Though this place she was giving me directions to was way south of Dawnstar, it was near Falkreath. Then she told me about how the door would speak to me and I had to answer 'Silents, my brother." Which I found really creepy.

"I'll see you at home." She laughed as she finally handed me the key I've been wanting this whole time. I snatched it quickly and hurried out. I found myself in the middle of a frozen swamp and realized I was at the abandon shack that was in the middle of the swamp. Not taking the time to think about why she took me here. I hurried back to Whiterun with the thought of joining the Dark Brotherhood running around in my head.

I got back to Whiterun and no one even seemed to notice I was gone. Everyone thought I slept in but no one came to check on me. It was a great feeling knowing if someone tried to kill me in my sleep, no one would even know. I ate dinner with my friends and then went for a little walk at night trying to clear my head. The thought of what the lady at the shack said was still fresh in my mind and I somehow couldn't shake it off. I didn't mind killing people in the least but I always killed someone bad. I had so many responsibly that I didn't even know how I would fit the Dark Brotherhood into my busy life. Still there was something in the back of my mind that was telling me to just go with it and not care if I made a mistake. I shook my head as I head up to Dragonreach to see the Jarl. Dragonborn, master of the Thieves Guild, leader of the Companions, Arch-mage of the College and thane to all nine holds. I was one busy bee… to say in the least but my decision was clear as I pushed to doors open to Dragonsreach.

Why was I here? Oh right because I was trying to be adventurous and somehow ended up at Falkreath standing in front of a creepy black door with a skull on it. There was no denying that this was the door that the lady was talking about. I stood a couple of feet away from the door not wanting for it to start talking to me. I've had a talking dog come up to me once, which was pretty strange also. But a talking door? Well my life couldn't get anymore messed up so here goes nothing.

I walked up to the creepy door and sure enough it started to talk to me.

"What is the music of life?" The creepy door asked me from a disembodied voice. I forced myself not to step back from the door; I was going to be tough! Just in case any of the Dark Brotherhood members where outside watching me right now.

Doing what the lady said I repeated the words. "Silents, my brother." I said as this was an everyday thing. An everyday thing to me was killing dragons, wiping out bandits or forsworn, pick pocketing people and stealing from the rich. I guess I'll have to add talking to a black door part of my everyday list. There was a faint click as I knew the door had been unlocked. Great, a couple more steps and I'll be heading into the point of no return. I said the same thing to myself when I entered the rat-way to join the Thieves Guild. But that was stealing, this was killing. Way two different things.

I pushed opened the stupid creepy door as I forced the dark thoughts out of my head. I was greeted with the pleasant sights of stone and moss hanging from the ceiling. Two flags on either side of the hallway had a sign of a hand print on them, reminding me of the note I got. A small gap in the ceiling let the cold Skyrim air flow through the stone hallway I was standing in. I shivered slightly from the cold and from the slight fear that I was actually doing this. I moved forward, glad that my armor was thick to keep lot of the cold out. The stones and moss reminded me so much of the Draugr ruins that I was actually preparing for an undead Nord to jump out at me with a sword in hand. Living a life where you travel into places where even the bravest of guards won't go, you have to be on your toes.

Continuing, I walked into a room as big or if not bigger than the Flagon at the Thieves Guild. The right wall had a couple of book shelves and the left side there was a table with a map laid out on it and a small arch way leading towards a room. So far everything looked pretty okay for being a place where assassins hang out. The only thing that I really didn't like to see was a blonde lady standing in an archway on the opposite side of the room from me. She was wearing the same red and black armor I saw three days ago. The armor was the same but I could tell right now that the lady leaning against the wall was that same damn lady who sat on the book case. She was a blonde Nord with a very smug look of her face. Even without the armor I could tell it was her. The way she leaned in a very 'I'm better than you' way showed it. But I forced myself to smile as I walked up to her doing my best to walk in her 'I'm better than you' thing.

"Ah, at last! I hope you found the place alright." She said way to happy to have me here. I found a ship wreck at the bottom of the sea. I can find a creepy black door with a skull on it. But I wouldn't say that to her, yet.

"So what happens now?" Get to the point, lady. I have to be out of here before noon or I'm going to be late heading to Riften.

"Well, what happens now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood. You're part of the family after all." She was having too much fun with this. Apparently, she's never even heard of me. This in a way is kind of nice, no one's coming up to me and screaming 'it's the Dragonborn! Please eat dinner with us! Will you get my sword from a cave?' it's nice to be needed but after a while it just gets plain annoying. "This, as you can see, is our Sanctuary. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So get comfortable." I'm pretty sure the Thieves' guild is safer than here. We have tons of people guarding that place.

"I am honored to be a part of your family, Astrid." The thing I hated more than fighting vampires was sucking up to people. It made me sick but I had to do it.

"Our family, my dearest. Our family. Together, united as one, the Dark Brotherhood can accomplish anything," Everything but a place without holes in the ceiling. I like the warmth not the cold of Skyrim. I continued to force my stupid smile and nodded. "But you must be anxious to get to work. I'm arranging a job, but I need more time. For now, go see Nazir. He's got several smaller contracts." I nodded even thought she didn't tell what Nazir looked like or where to find him.

"Soon, the Night Mother will arrive. And things around here are sure to get even more interesting. Ah, but one last thing," Dear Talos, there more? I thought. "A welcome home present. The armor of the Dark Brotherhood. May it server you well in all of your… endeavors." With that she handed me red and black armor all nicely folded with boots on top of it. I'm pretty sure the armor wasn't as good as my Master Thieves Guild armor but I still wanted to try it on. It's new armor! It's almost as good as a new sharp dagger or sword.

Astrid shooed me on past her and down the stairs to meet my new 'family'. Plus, I also needed to find a man named, Nazir. I walked down the steps and came into a huge room. Almost as big as the bar area in the Thieves Guild. A small waterfall went into a small pond in the right corner of the room. A creepy stain glass window of a skull was above the waterfall, ruining the pretty things of nature. To my left were a forge area and a fire pit, nothing too special. And past a large rock pillar was a group of people wearing the red and black armor. I knew that was my 'family'.

Suddenly, I became very nervous. What if the family didn't like me and I was treated like a whelp. Or if I was too strange even for their organization. OR! If they felt like they didn't need any more people to join and the rejected me. I didn't have any of these thoughts when I joined the Companions, the Colleges or the Thieves Guild. Why was I suddenly so nervous?

"Come Babette! Tell it one more time." Someone shouted as I approached closer to the group of people standing around a little girl. My heart froze as I saw the little girl. Normally, seeing a little girl in a dangerous and dark place would make me scared but after what I've gone through since I came to Skyrim I don't think much to make me sick anymore. But when the little girl started to talk, I was proven wrong.

"Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go 'Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would a sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate." It didn't someone smart to know that the little girl was talking about her latest killing. Wow, and I thought I was demonic. I killed my first person when I was 13, she was about ten. You grow up a lot during those three years, I did. I didn't say anything but moved into a spot in the circle where I could see everyone but no one would see me unless they looked my way. The girl was making her voice rough trying to sound like the creepy old man she killed. Again demonic.

"Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm oh so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley." The girl laughed and smiled happily to her friends gathered around her. I didn't take part in the funniness of the story though the man she killed did sound like he deserved to die. I always had a logical reason for killing it was, they attacked me first, had a bounty, kill someone else or I'd die. Things like that.

The story continued as the young girl oh so happy described how she killed the man and I slowly started to realize she was a vampire. In the dim lighting of the place I could barely see her pitch black eyes but when she told the part about the man noticing her teeth I realized it. I watched in silents and soon grew bored as her and a very large male got into a play fight. I looked beyond the girl and saw a Thum' wall. I knew I grew slightly pale as I knew if I stepped any closer the magical whirlwinds would surround me in blinding light. I really didn't want anyone here to know I was the Dragonborn or shout it out that I was either. I wanted to be treated like any new member and that's how I planned it to go. It was a kind of last minute decision on my part. I knew that I had to stay away from the wall until no one was around to see me. Even from here I could see the words slightly glowing, so I took a small step back.

The laughter of the group pulled me back to what was happening around me. Everyone slowly started to go their own ways completely ignoring or not seeing me standing like a lost puppy. I was still having trouble finding out who was Nazir. So far there have only been four men and one of them was already out. The lizard wouldn't be named Nazir; their named were a lot different. Nazir wasn't a typical Nord name so that took out the old man and the big man that started fight with the girl. That only left the Redguard man I stood next to. I turned to his direction to where he still stood looking at me. I blushed when I caught his eyes but he only gave me a small smile. I froze as a strange feeling took over and sure I looked as scared as a rabbit.

The Redguard was wearing the typical clothes for this country. A red turban was wrapped around his head as circle his neck also. His long red sleeves with white ends, matched his redish-brown pants, indicating he was from the Dark Brotherhood but not the armor I got. A long curved sword hung loosely at his side from a white belt. He stood a couple of inches taller than me but I liked men that were taller than me. His face was slightly hidden by his turban but I could still see him enough to get his facial features. He had a slider face with a dark black beard that was tied with a gold ring at the end of it. A small black mustache was on his face too but I found it intriguing. He had brown eyes and I know black hair even though I couldn't see the top of his head. I was interested in men but this one in front of me suddenly made me craze him. Did I just think that? I'm going crazy already.

"So you're the newest member of our dwindling, dysfunctional family. I've heard quite a bit about you." The man said before I could even ask if he was Nazir, apparently he was. He gave me a smile and I relaxed. His voice was even deeper than the twins back at Whiterun. I giggled a bit but stopped when I was sure I sounded like an idiot.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said very proud. I was use to this introducing myself over and over. When new apprentice or member of my organization came in, I always had to introduce myself. It was a thing of respect.

"Save the niceties for now. I have no intention of getting invested in someone who might be dead tomorrow." He replied back and I didn't feel really insulted. I've been down that road before, witnessing the death of people you only met a few moments ago. I guess in his line of work that happens more than it should. "If you're still alive in a couple of weeks, I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." And then maybe more, I thought to myself and then quickly forced it out of my head. I was being very weird today.

Clearing my throat, "Astrid said you'd have some work for me." I didn't want to hear about that I might be dead tomorrow, I've fought enough dragons and took enough arrows to almost every available body part there was. It'd take a lot more than one human to take me down.

"Did she, now? Well, as it turns out, there's a few lingering contracts we haven't had a chance to complete just yet. And more, dribbling in from time to time. I'll assign you them as they become available. To be completely at your leisure."

"Sounds simple enough," And it did. Just hope it sounded as simple as Nazir was making it.

"It is. These aren't particular glamorous assassinations, I'll be honest. Don't pay much either." Nazir sighed clearly not happy about it but he wouldn't complain too much. I was wondering what assassinations where glamorous, maybe killing an evil vampire and getting paid a lot but that's it. "But they keep you busy. Just do them as you're able. There's no real time limit- the targets aren't going anywhere." I had to laugh at the little statement for some reason; Nazir just gave me another heartwarming confused smile. Sometimes I just had to laugh; this was one of those times. "You can turn each one in as it's complete, or wait to turn the whole group in when all the targets have been eliminated. Whichever works for you." It was almost like being back at the College for the first time. Going over all the rules and how everything works, blah. After that last bit he was done talking.

I grabbed the contracts from him but I still wanted to talk to him. There was something about this strange Dark Brotherhood man that just made me want to sit and be with him all day. So I was trying to do just that, well more of get to know him kind of thing.

"What can you tell me about yourself?" I asked trying to make me seem innocent though the real reason was still unclear.

Nazir looked a little shocked for me to actually care enough to ask such a question but he didn't deny. "Ah, well, I'm Redguard as I'm sure you've noticed. Though not like most of my kind you'll find here in Skyrim, that's for damn sure. I am a child of Hammerfell, born of the sands of Alik'r. In that dessert, blood is a shade of crimson that I can scare to descried. My past is long and storied, and altogether not proud. But the Dark Brotherhood saved me from myself. And I have never looked back."

It didn't surprise me that he had a dark history. I have a dark history myself; everyone at one point in time has done something that few or no people know. For me that his my past, just like Nazir.

"I'm guessing even for all the gold in my pocket I can't get you to tell me what your past is about." I joked to him but Nazir's face suddenly became clouded and dark, like the night Kodlak died and Farkas's face when I saw him sitting next to his dead leader. It was such a heart breaking night. I knew I shouldn't have joked about his past, that's a sensitive area.

"I don't trust you enough to know about my past or even if you could handle that. Trust like that is not freely given." He was completely serious but I couldn't help but laugh out loud. The remaining Dark Brotherhood member glanced at me in question, wondering why I was laughing when Nazir looked so mad.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry," I said through small giggled which one made Nazir madder. "You sound just like the Orc's when you said that. I've heard that so many times." Nazir stood so silent that I had to look up to make sure that he wasn't going to strike me down for my little laughing fit. My fears vanished when he had the slightly smile on his face and his body was more relaxed. He didn't mind me laughing over that.

"So you're blood kin to the Orc's. Which strong hold?" He asked as if he was actually interested and not just humoring me.

"Pretty much all of them. I keep asking if I can become blood kin to the Orc in Winterhold but he keeps saying that same thing. It getting annoying and you totally just reminded me of it." Nazir smile grew a very small bit but it made me smile like a fool. Why did I keep smiling like this? I barely smile around people I didn't know.

We stood there for a couple of seconds just staring at each other. Normally, I would have found this even creepier than the vampire girl I just saw but this was more of a comfortable silents. I was slowly blushing more and more but I didn't look away, instead I just plastered that stupid smile of mine to my face. After a couple of more seconds, Nazir finally broke the silents and told me to go meet the rest of my family. I didn't want to leave but Nazir had better things to do than talk to a red haired Nord.

So I did what Nazir asked me to do and I met everyone in the little 'family'. There was Nazir of course. Then Babette the 'young' girl who got bitten by a vampire at the age of ten and is now 300 years old. Then there's Gabriella, a dark elf, who liked killing unicorns while walking on the beach at night with a croshay needle. That story made me laugh. Next was Festus Frex, a mage who was old but wise and didn't really care for me yet. After that was Arnbjorn the blonde Nord who fought with Babette, He was a werewolf like me and a former Companion. I could smell the beast blood in him. Lastly, there was Veeraza the lizard. He came from an assassin group back in his home town, seemed friendly enough. Of course there was Astrid, but I didn't want to talk to her right now. This family was weirder than the Thieves Guild. I wasn't complaining, so far I was actually finding this fun. But I met everyone, so now I had to do to my contracts which I happily found out that they were orders to kill someone!

I really had nothing else better to do and some of the kills were close to places I had to go anyway. So I settled off in hopes of my first assignments will go extremely well. One by one I killed my targets and it turned out that I really didn't mind killing them. It was actually kind of fun which scared me. When I killed Betitild in Dawnstar, I went to check on the College and so far no one's killed themselves yet but they had a dragon attack while I was there. After that I went to kill Narfi in Ivarstead. And checked up on the Thieves Guild and got my money from my last burglary and fishing jobs and also got new ones. I killed the last man and finally headed back to the Sanctuary to collect my money and see Nazir. My heart jumped at the thought of the man and I blushed even though no one was around to see me. I was blushing at the very thought of him, I am going insane!

I pushed the thoughts aside as I opened the Sanctuary door and this it didn't talk to me. Thank Talos. Though still eager to see Nazir and also get that Dragon word, I wasn't able to last time. Nazir was watching my every move that day.


	2. Chapter 2

I nearly ran through the Sanctuary. I was so eager to get my money but I just wanted to see Nazir and make him proud that I completed my first contracts with no problem. I skipped into the front room where Astrid hangs out but I didn't see her bending over a table or leaning in the doorway like the creeper she was. Instead I saw no one, and heard a very high pitched voice coming from the main room of the Sanctuary. At first I thought Babette was telling another story but my wolf hearing identified that it was a male voice and I know I've heard it before.

Quietly, I tip-toed down the stair and saw everyone gathered around a very large box and a small Imperial man. I could even tell him here that it was the insane jester that I helped on the road just outside Whiterun. He was dressed in Jester clothes with the hat and the diamond patters too. He was a very short man but I found him adorably cute, even if he was completely insane. He had that large box he was carting when I saw him. Why was he being his Mother here? This isn't a grave yard. Then it hit me. That little Cicero fellow was the Keeper and that box didn't actually have his birth mother in there but the Night Mother, whoever she was. I didn't want to ask Astrid, I'd figure out who she was on my own, or ask someone nicer than her.

"But Night Mother is mother to all!" Cicero cried clearing not happy about something someone said. "It's her voice we follow! Her will! Would you dare risk disobedience? And surely… punishment?" His voice somehow went even higher than mine when I got angry. He had his hands on his hips and has his eyes set on Arnbjorn; I moved into the circle and watched with curiosity.

Astrid's husband snarled at Cicero, and I could see his sharp wolf teeth. He wanted to unleash his beast and tear this man to shreds but he knew there'd be a price to pay. "Keep talking, little man and we'll see who gets 'Punished'." I let a deep wolf growl escape my throat but only Arnbjorn could hear it. He glanced my way but he ignored my threat. I had this strange urge to protect the little insane man.

Festus snapped at him," Oh, be quite you lumbering lapdog. The man has had a long journey. At least you could do is be civil." I laughed a little too loudly and everyone glanced at me, even Cicero. When his eyes landed on me he smiled very brightly and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He turned his attention back to the rest of my 'family'.

I glanced at everyone else and saw them all looking at Cicero, everyone but Nazir. He was looking at me from across the room and I blushed badly. I cursed myself slightly as I ducked my head in hopes that he wouldn't see my red face. I saw Nazir smile out of the corner of my eyes and I gave a wolfish grin; curse me and this stupid smile.

"Mister Cicero, I for one am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived. Your presence here signals a welcome return of traditions…" Festus explained and for once I actually saw him be nice to someone. When I talk to him he was downright mean.

Cicero gleamed," Oh what a kind and wise wizard you are! Sure to earn our ladies favor." I still had no idea what in the Nine Divines they were talking about but I would ask Cicero later about things like that. I didn't want to ask anyone else in cause of looking like an idiot in front of my new family.

Astrid made sure that she was not out done by Festus nicest to the new member of the house. "You and Night Mother are of course welcomed here, Cicero. And you will be afforded the respect deserving of your position of Keeper." She can really suck up when she wants to but I'd keep that to myself. So Cicero was the Keeper, whatever that was. It was a small world after all. Meet and help a guy on the road and now he's part of my new family.

"Right… husband?" Astrid stressed as he stared down her lumping husband. I think the only time she actually calls him her husband, is when he's in trouble. I couldn't help but smile as Arnbjorn frowned deeply and glared slightly at Cicero. Arnbjorn huffed but kept most of these thoughts to himself, I was surprised he could actually keep thoughts to himself. He was the arrogant man, who always said mean things.

I was going to make a face at Arnbjorn but Cicero's movement out of the corner of my eye stopped me. Cicero was on one foot happily jumping around and waving his hands in a happy little dance. "Oh yes yes yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! He cried like a little kid who just got candy. I giggled as Astrid gave me a look that told me to stay quiet; she didn't find Cicero's insane personality as funny as I did.

She turned her attention back the insane man and she went back to control freak. "But make no mistake. I am the leader of this Sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear on that point?" I was the Thane to all nine holds, usually my word is law but again I wouldn't tell her that. Someday, I was going put her in her place. She isn't the most powerful person in this room.

Cicero smiled bright at her and stopped dancing. "Oh yes mistress. Perfectly! You are the boss." Apparently, Cicero can suck up to people to when he needs too. Good, he's not completely off his horse.

Before I knew it, everyone was going their separate ways leaving only me, Astrid and Cicero left where we were standing. I was about to move towards Cicero and talk to him but a light but strong hand landed on my shoulder, stopping me. I turned around and saw Astrid with an annoyed and stressed look on her young face. I knew she didn't have anything good to me but I couldn't refuse, it was like helping people that the College when you're the Arch-mage. You always have to say yes or people get mad.

"Ah, there you are. Good, I was done speaking with that muttering fool anyway. We've got some business to discus." She said in a bored tone, great what did I do now? The only time people of a higher power wanted to speak to me, was when something bad happened and they need me to fix it. Dragonborn responsibilities, never fun.

Instead of complaining to her, I thought of something better. Not by much but it was better. "Do you have a contract for me?"

"I do indeed." She gave the best evil smile I've seen! I wish I could do that so when I'm taking down a vampire next time. They'd run away instead of bring back ten of their dead friends to fight me. Then the vampires heal themselves while I'm fight, and I have to start all the way back over trying to kill them.

"You must go to the city of Markarth, and speak with the apothecary's assistant. You'll probably find her in Hag's Cure, when the shop is open." I groaned but I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. I didn't like that town at all! With Forsworn running wild and beds made of stone, it was extremely hard to get any sleep. Also didn't help that I had people coming up to my door at night asking if I could kill a bear a couple miles north. Again, I hate that damned city. Astrid didn't seem to hear or didn't care for my groan, she just continued. "The girls been running her mouth, wants' an ex-lover killed. She's apparently performed the Black Sacerment." Okay, so I wasn't smart on the ways of the Dark Brotherhood but I knew what the Black Sacerment was. The little orphan boy was doing it when I came into his house. And she continued even more, I knew the girl. I've seen her before! I buy heath potions from there when I'm in town! "Her name is Muiri. I need you to talk to her, set up the contract, and carry it out." Woo! My first real contract. Nazir gave me some but this time, I'm doing it all by myself. My heart jumped at the thought of Nazir. Gods damn it.

"Anything else?" I asked but I was looking for where Nazir might be. I couldn't see him but I could clearly see Cicero talking again to the coffin. What an insane little man he was. But he was so cute, well to me. I find the weirdest things cute. I'd talk to him after I was done with Astrid and then find Nazir and give my contracts back. Again my heart jumped, damn me.

"Just do whatever the contract wishes. Be professional, represent us well, and get the job done." It took me just now to realize that she reminded me so much of Vex. The smart ass attitude and tell me to do the job right or I'm dead kind of thing. Now that I'm the Guild Master, she doesn't do it as much but she does it enough. "Since it's your first contract, I'll let you keep anything Muiri pays. She'll be generous, I'm sure. They always are." She gave a small curl laugh and dismissed me. I really didn't need more money, but whatever.

I turned to Cicero and happily walked up to him. Cicero pulled himself away from the coffin and smiled brightly at me too. He opened his mouth to say something but I pulled him into a hug. Not a cuddle hug but a friendly hug.

"It's nice to see you again!" He cried in his high pitched voice but again I only found it cute. Like when Ria always comes up to me smiling about a bear she killed, it's like a child. He hugged me hard back and I couldn't breathe, he released me but before I could speak he started up again. "Oooh… the silent type. So menacing. A true assassin of the old way. Oh yes, oh Cicero likes you, Cicero likes you, indeed." I smiled but didn't tell I didn't say anything because he was crushing me. For a little guy, he's surprisingly strong.

"Why did you come to this Sanctuary?" I asked taking a step back so Cicero didn't almost kill me with a death hug again.

Cicero suddenly got a sad look and he pouted deeply, I almost regretted asking him. He told me about how the Night Mothers crypt was desecrated in Bravil. And how nowhere was safe anymore. He was right; I hadn't killed that damn soul eating dragon yet! I was almost done with my training and then I'd save the world. He continued to say he brought 'our lady' to a new home and I learned that the Sanctuary is the only one left in Skyrim. And something about honor as Keeper. I continued to ask what Cicero's duties as a Keeper consist of and tell me a little about himself, I will never make the mistake of asking that again. Oil Night mothers… private parts… what? Ew! Then came the part of the Listener, something I never heard of, even Astrid didn't tell me.

"The Listener? What's the Listener?" I asked, suddenly curious about something I didn't even know. That seems to happen a lot in my world.

"Oh, well the Listener is the only person the Night Mother speaks to. It is the highest honorable position by a member of the Dark Brotherhood." He explained but I was wondering how someone could hear a dead person. Unless it was a Dragur and they always speak dragon tongue or muffled words to me. "Of course our lady is dead, so she doesn't talk with words, since her lips are… rotted. But inside the Listeners head. I hear it's… intimate." He explained as if he was reading my mind. Now it made more sense. "Ah but there has not been a Listener in years and years. Our lady has not chosen Cicero, and certainly not Astrid. Or … anyone… but some day." I could hear a little hurt in Cicero's voice that he was not chosen the Listener. Poor Cicero, so eager to sever. Even a fool could see that.

"Who is the Night Mother?" I asked and I felt completely stupid after asking it but I needed to make sure that I knew what I was talking about.

"What? Who is the Night Mother? Oh, you jest. You jest gullible Cicero. You of course know that the Night Mother is our Unholy Matron. The undying sprit of a woman who birthed the children of Sithis." I smiled at Cicero but then he smiled wider and I got a bad feeling. "And killed them. In his honor." Despite the horrible thing Cicero told me I asked about Sithis and then said my good-byes. I had to find Nazir.

I looked around and didn't find him in the main room so I went to go see if he was in the dining room. Babette, Gabriella and Fetus usually hanged out there. It seemed a little too crowded for a man like Nazir to hang out. So off to the dining I went and stop and said hi to all of the people I met along the way. When I finally got to the dining area, I saw Nazir sitting at the table eating some bread as he looked lost in his thoughts. I tie toped up to him and he saw me and smiled. I could feel blush rising but I made myself calm down as I approached him. He waved his hand out for me to have a seat next to him and I did, still trying so hard not to blush.

"Welcome back, sister." He uttered and I giggled but stopped myself. Gods, I'm not the one to giggle and surely not blush. What is wrong with me?

"Narfi is dead." I told me and a proud smile appeared on his face. It was the only smile I've actually really gotten out of him. It made me actually happy that I spent almost two hours waiting until the last guard went to switch out their rounds and killed him.

"Congratulations. You slaughtered an old beggar in cold blood. You are truly an opponent to be feared." He praised and this time I finally let all the blush I've been holding back go. I was mad that I was acting like my sister but I just couldn't help it. Nazir winked at me and I was taken back. I moved onto the next contract before I could give myself time to think. "Here's your payment." He handed me a bag of coin.

"The guy with the really long name is dead," I always had a hard time pronouncing his name. But Nazir understood who I was talking about and gave me another heart stopping smile. Divines help me.

"Good. And I hope you were careful in that lumber mill. Those splinters and rusty nails can be quite nasty." He was being sarcastic but it made me laugh really hard. It was nice to have someone to joke with after my last couple of days has been work, work and more damn work. "Your payment, for a job well done." I reached for it this time but Nazir's hand brushed mine and I jumped a little in my seat. Nazir played it cool and just smiled as if it was nothing, but he felt the spark too. The spark sent shivers up my spine and my body became a little warmer. Dirty thoughts entered my head but I shut them down as fast as them appeared.

"Betitild is dead."

"Of course she is. I hear the mining business is extremely cut throat. And thoses hours… they're murder." He was laughing and I joined it, I never thought I'd laugh about killing someone. But I was actually really enjoying it, and my time here. Even if Astrid's a bitch. The killing is as bad as I thought and I had Nazir. I was pretty sure that my time here couldn't get any better.

"I could do this all day. Here's your payment." I reached for it again but instead of a light brush, Nazir completely grabbed my hand even with me clenching the coin purse. He looked at me with some mixed expressions I couldn't read but something started to take over me and I looked back at him. He lifted my hand up to his face and gave my hand a small light kiss on top of it. Even if it was a little action, it made my head spin and I became very flushed. He stared at me the whole time but it wasn't creepy, more like he was asking if it was okay. The spark was back; I welcomed the feeling and huffed. God, I couldn't deny it! I was completely attracted to this man. How could I not? He was tall, handsome and to me he was funny and looked pretty strong. Lots of things I looked for in a man.

"You look pretty today. Even with your armor on." I opened my mouth to thank him but the words got stuck in my mouth and I hung there. Nazir gave a small chuckle but he didn't seem to care. Thank the Gods. "Good job on your firsts contracts." He whispered and it made my insides tingle. My hand was on fire thanks to his touch but I was welcoming the warmth and everything.

"Thank you Nazir." I finally managed to force out and Nazir leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. It I'd been standing, I'd fainted to the ground by now. I sat there stunned but Nazir still didn't care. I gasped and felt my body urge with a feeling I've only read in books. I always thought a brave handsome Nord would be my hero and love. No, the Gods have made me a Redguard for my hero. "Do you have any more contracts for me?" I asked trying very hard not to fall to my knees and beg this man to take me right now. Geez, I might be more insane than Cicero is.

"Not at the moment, but come back later and I might have some." He said but a small smirk was on his face and it made me have the urge to kiss him. Okay either I was too willing to throw myself at Nazir, or I just needed sex really bad. Maybe it was a little of both, I might never know.

"Oh don't worry," I said as I pushed myself up from the chair so I could go to bed and start heading to Markarth at dawn. "I'll be back." And this time, I winked at him before I scurried off up the wood log stairs to the beds. I saw the look on Nazir's face as I left and it was pure surprise and lust. IT made my knees go unbelievably weak but I pushed myself up the stairs, as Nazir gave a dark and sexy laugh. Whatever this man did I thought was sexy.

I didn't see Nazir for the rest of the night but he haunted my dreams. I kept dreaming that I was standing on a mountain with the sun setting in the big sky as the cold winds of Skyrim blew my hair in crazy directions. There were no dragons, wolves or trolls either. I was alone on the mountain watching the sun in a tavern dress and boots, somehow I was not cold. I stood there for a while, lost in my own thoughts until I felt a strong warm hand lightly touch my forearm, causing me to jump in surprise. I'd turn sharply around to face whoever interrupted me during this peaceful time but it was Nazir. He was dressed in a white tunic and brown pants, untouched by the cold like I was. His black hair was cut short but it suited him so well. He was my Redguard hero. All my anger would drift away as he held his arms out wanting a hug. I don't usually hug, and Nazir didn't seem to be the one to hug either but right now, all I wanted to do was embrace him. So I did. I jumped into Nazir's arms as he started kissing me softly but as time went on we got heavier and heavier into what we were doing. Soon, we were panting and wanting more, clothes started to come off but that's where my dream needed. I woke up with a groan as I realized that the beautiful mountain, beautiful Nazir and us making love, was all a dream. I hated that.

Everyone else was asleep so I dressed in my Thieves guild armor and went down to the dining room to grab a sweet roll, and some bread before I headed out for the rest of the day. I crept down the wooded stairs again and stopped as I saw Nazir asleep with his head on the table. I couldn't help but give a small laugh as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I could see droll coming from his mouth and I thought it was gross but still funny. He has a stack of papers in front of him and a half eaten apple to the right of him. His face was completely relaxed for the first time and I realized that he joked with me but was never truly at ease. I forced the thought away took a sweet roll and some bread from the table. His eyes were closed as he slightly snored and I just found it adorable. Even though I loved to sit here and watch him sleep, I had to go and wake him up so he didn't droll everywhere.

Reaching out, I lightly gripped his arm and have a small shake. He didn't move so I tried again, this time calling out his name. "Nazir, wake up. You're asleep on the table. Nazir, come on wake up." I whispered as light as I could and I saw Nazir's eyes start to flicker open. He should be happy I woke him up so nicely. At the Companions, I just throw the twins swords in the water near Dragonsreach if they don't move fast enough.

He finally opened his eyes but they were glassed over as he tried to pull himself from his sleep. He eyes started to clear and the drifted to me, bending down next to him with my hand on his arm. A smile crept on his face as he saw me but then tried to figure out why I was standing in front of him.

"Nazir, you're sleeping on the table. Why don't you go to bed, it's four in the morning." I whispered again to him, trying to gently pull him out of his sleep. He groaned and put his sleepy head back on the table.

"Sister, you don't know it, but I sleep on this table all the time. Now let me sleep. The table is my bed." He closed his eyes again and was off into sleep land before I could argue with him. Well so be it. I was strong enough to pick him up, maybe. I was the Dragonborn but I was a skinny Nord.

Sighing, I put my arm under Nazir and lifted him up on my shoulder. He was very… heavy. I almost collapsed on the floor but somehow I actually made it to the bedroom area and put Nazir on a bed. Nazir was a little awake again but made no effort in trying to stop me. Once I got him in bed, I put a fur blanket over him and whispered to him that I'd be back soon. Nazir opened one of his glazy eyes and smiled at me. I patted his cheek and kiss it too. The spark went through me and I loved it, I was getting addicted. Nazir sighed as he went back to bed not caring where he was, just as long as he was able to sleep. Even if Nazir fell asleep a lot on the table, I didn't really want him too. He needed more comfy thing to sleep on, like a bed.

I slipped back out of the room and went to the main room. I glanced around and sniffed the air, trying to find if anyone was hiding from me. I didn't see anyone and my wolf smell only pick up old smells from last night. This was a perfect time to get that word that was on the wall. So I did. I stood close as the magical lines of the word started to encase my body and slowly started to whirl faster. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the feeling of power. I was a mortal in the ways of a body but I was a dragon in my soul, there for, I crazed knowledge and power as a dragon. The feeling I got was like I was on Skooma or the first time I turned into a werewolf. In short, the feeling I experienced was unbelievably amazing. I gathered the word and the knowledge of 'Mark of Death' was fresh in my mind. It was the last word I needed and I was happy.

After that, I left the Sanctuary as I became edger to kill, kill and kill some more. I didn't find it crazy that I loved killing. But it did find it crazy that as I left the Sanctuary, Nazir filled my mind and my heart ached for the touch of his hand again. I was becoming crazy like Cicero! I was attracted to Nazir and I was pretty sure he thought I was cute. But I didn't want to ruin things like I did with Vilkas. It was a drunken mistake but I know he still can't let it go, even if he agreed we'll forget completely about it. I wouldn't make that mistake again. I sighed depressingly as the thoughts of never touching Nazir ran through my mind. My heart cried out and I became depressed even more.


	3. Chapter 3

- Special thanks to everyone who is following, commenting and all that stuff. Enjoy—

The journey to Markarth was extremely tiring and boring. I had no horse anymore, and I really didn't want to buy a horse after my horses usually only last a week. When fighting dragons, bandits and other stupid things that hang around roads, horses can't live against fire or arrows. So I just walked everywhere now or road a carriage. I walked this time because I didn't want to ride in a carriage; my butt hurts after two hours of sitting. So it took me a while to get to Markarth but I made it and I was completely sweating by the time I got there. It wasn't anything unusual but I hated sweating, made me sticky. I usually bathed in lakes, but in Markarth, I bathed in the waterfall waters by the forge where the guards never go. Weird, I know.

The usual people greeted me as I entered the city; everyone thought I was here on Thane business. This meant killing Forsworn, advising the Jarl or helping the people. They were wrong.

I greeted my friend who always says 'blood and sliver' to me. We don't talk much but he always reminds me what runs through the city. I could really care less who runs this city, as long as they don't bother me or hurt the towns people I'm good. The little girl that always followed her father came up and said hi to me before she scurried off. It was normal mid afternoon in the city of Markarth. Nothing less, nothing more.

I slowly made my way up to the Hag's Cure thinking about my first real contract. My excitement grew and I giggled like a stupid wench at a bar. What was me and stupid giggling? I hated giggling! Unless it came from Cicero, then I found if freakily adorable. I shook my head and got back on focus. Nice thing about being me is that no one questions where I go. I'm all over the place, thank the Nines for that or people would be wondering why I go to the graveyard every time I'm in Riften. I finally got to the door and pushed it open as the faint smell of lavender and nitroot mixed in the air.

I spotted Muiri sitting alone at a table working on something. Her master was busy leaning over her Alchemy table to even care I was there. As the door closed Muiri looked up at me and gave a small smile but as I approached it started to dim. As I reached her she became clearly nervous but was trying to remind calm.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Her voice came out soft and low trying to make sure that her master couldn't hear us. I stood in front of her with a slight smile on my face. I kept in mind what Astrid said to me about looking good and all that stuff.

"The Dark Brotherhood has come, Muiri." I whispered back, keeping a close eye on her master. So far she hasn't even really noticed that I'm here. Muiri suddenly broke out into a huge smile which reminded me of me of smiling at Nazir. Blush rose up into my hot cheek and I cursed myself. This almost had to be the worst time to blush. I blush at the mere thought of him! What would happen if we actually kissed? As soon as the thought hit me, blush was everywhere, my hands, feet, chest… everywhere. I growled and tried to focus on Muiri, who was completely oblivious to me having a panic attack. That was okay; she still thought that I was cool and collected just like she had hoped.

"The Dark Brotherhood… Oh. Oh! I… my goodness, you're really here! The Black Sacrament. It actually worked?" She panicked and became excited all at the same time. I wanted to slap her for her stupid question but I knew I couldn't. The thing I hated more than fighting bandits all day or going to ruins… was stupid people… The Black Sacrament didn't actually work, people heard you screaming about killing her ex-lover, I thought. But again I couldn't tell her that.

"Obliviously. Now tell me what you need?" Yea, so I can get back to Nazir. My inner thoughts shouted out at me. I groaned and cursed myself again. Would this ever stop? The blushing, the wanting and the stupid dirty thoughts inside my damned head. Muiri blinked in surprise of how forceful I was but I didn't want to spend three hours here just to talk about death. I wanted to kill and get my contract done.

Muiri blinked once more and cleared her head. A very scary and dark snarl clouded her pretty face. Now it was my turn to be taken back by her sudden outburst. I've never seen this girl angry before, not even when her master yelled at her for something extremely stupid. Well, this was different. "What I need? What I need is Alain Dufont to die. I want him hunted down and murdered like the dog he is!" She screeched a little too loudly but her master had gone into the back room to grab something and didn't hear her. Even if she did, I was pretty sure that her master wouldn't tell anyway. Also, his Alain Dufont guy had definitely picked the wrong girl to dump. She paused and she clearly thought just giving me a name would be enough to hunt this man down. I was getting impatient very fast. Dear Talos! Did I have to do everything?

"By Sithis, I need details. Get to the point." I snarled and I have no idea why I was getting angry so fast. Maybe it was because I just hated being in Markarth or that I had a feeling that her ex-lover was someone that lived on the other side of Skyrim. But there was that damn nagging voice in the back of my head that kept saying it was because I wasn't seeing Nazir but instead walking around this horrible city.

Muiri lunched into detail about how her ex-lover was a leader of a group of bandits. I knew of the bandits she talked about and my mood soured as I realized it was near Windhelm. It took me at least three days by horse to get there. Then she went on about the damn Dwarven ruins that they were hiding in too. Great, I get to go into more damned ruins. She explained that she wanted me to go in there and kill her damn ex-lover and his friends. Okay so her ex-lover was a bad guy but it was his fault for messing with a girl that wasn't scared to get even. After she finally had her little rant, I nodded and silently wished her to get pushed down the stairs for making me travel so far.

"It will be done," My voice came out cold as ice just like I was really hoping it would. Muiri gave me a small smile showing that I was doing pretty well at this. She said she'd pay me once the deed was done. I was about to turn away and leave before she asked if I could do one more thing. I had a really good feeling that it had something to do with killing someone else. This person better be in Windhelm or I was going to be pissed. I nodded to show I was and she continued.

"I'm listening." I said that same thing to the lizard in Solitude when he convinced me to put out that light house. At least I got to kill some bad people during all that. She explained if I did kill this other person she'd pay me more and then she told me her target was. It was the sister of the girl that got killed in Windhelm, Nilsine. She always asked if I lost someone important to me but I never answered. Like Nazir, I even had my sour spots. My heart jumped and I wanted to punch a wall. How did I not have a heart attack when he kissed me on the cheek? I'm having a panic attack just thinking about him. Never the less, I agreed to kill her also and left Markarth and taking a few Forsworn lives with me.

I arrived at Windhelm about three days later and I was unbelievably sore from the carriage. I couldn't feel my butt anymore and my legs were stiff from sitting for so long. I was also so tried that I had to sing stupid songs to me to keep myself awake long enough to actually hunt the girl down. I killed her first while she was getting ready to walk into her house. I felt kind of bad for killing her near the graveyard but my lack of sleep suddenly made me not care. I left her body for all to see and I headed to go kill that ex-lover. The sun never shinned at Windhelm and the freezing winds of the Skyrim kept me awake. The walk there was full of ice wolves, trolls, giants and a dragon or two. I was just happy that the giant actually helped me kill one of the dragons and didn't attack me. When I got inside the ruins, I made quick work of the bandits and a couple of dwarven creations. I finally found the man I was looking for and again made quick work of him. The killing, slashing and stabbing was done and I looted the bodies as I headed back to Skyrims icy winds. I was cold but thoughts of Nazir heated my body and I was able to walk back to Windhelm without even feeling the cold touch my skin. I thought of him the whole way back to Markarth, he was invading my mind but I loved it. I wondered if I was doing the same to him. I could only hope.

Nazir's POV

I stood outside the Sanctuary door, watching the road hoping to see a small Nord with fiery red hair and brown eyes filled with passion. I've been doing this for about three nights now watching and waiting to see the red hair coming bouncing through the forest but yet, nothing. Astrid told me her contract was in Markarth and she'd be gone for a while, but it didn't ease any of my tension. Babette was making fun of me for standing at the door until early morning but it didn't faze me. As long as that wide eyed, crazy haired, smiling little Nord came back safe and sound, I'd take all the jokes about me. I couldn't deny it anymore, from the first moment I'd laid eyes on that girl; I knew she was something special. The way she smiled at everyone, treated everyone and the way she looked up at me with her cute face. She even treated the stupid Jester with respect! It was strange for someone of the Dark Brotherhood to not be insulted when everyone thought she'd be dead within a week. Yet two weeks later, she was alive and probably heading back to the Sanctuary. She even moved me up to a bed even after I told her to leave me there at the table. I remembered her in black armor that hid half her face and shaped her body perfectly, letting me see every curve she had. At first I thought it was a dream but when I woke up in a bed I realized that she actually woke me up and carried me here. Now I stood here like an addicted Skooma dealer waiting for his drug to arrive. I was falling for her and hard. Sithis help, I'm going to need it to go against this girl. She is nothing but a fire ball. I continued to watch for her but she never arrived and I went back into the Sanctuary. I'd try again tomorrow. She'll be back and I'll be waiting.

I opened the door and went back to making more contracts for her to do. She never told me her name but Astrid told me her name was Freedom, it was strange name but it fitted her so well. I was back in the dining room as Freedom clouded my every thought. I really hope I was doing the same to her.

Freedom's POV

On my way back to Markarth I stayed at Whiterun in my bed that wasn't made of stone. I stayed in Windhelm for a night and then left as the news of another poor girl murdered was a hot story. I told the guards I was her leaving the bar and said hi to her before I went to my house. The guards believed me without blinking an eye and went on to other people of the city. Being a Thane does have its advantages. I left early morning and made it to Whiterun about midnight on horse. I bought a horse because I didn't want to walk or ride on wood. I got to Whiterun and slept until seven in the morning. I got up, got my pay for my last jobs and made sure everyone was doing okay. I head out to Markarth and didn't stop until I got there about six in the morning the next day. I waited two hours at Understone Keep, talking to the High Elves there and petting the dogs. When the time came, I went to Hag's Cure.

I spotted Muiri walking up to the door getting ready to start another day. She saw me approaching and stopped, hoped filled her eyes. I couldn't wait to get back to the Sanctuary and just sleep for two days.

"Well, what news? Is Alain…"She whispered just in case any of the passing guards heard us. They really couldn't care less what two girls were saying to each other. I wore my Dark Brotherhood armor but everyone saw me in different armor all the time. No one played close attention.

"Alain Dufont now lies dead." I said back and a wicked smile that only witches and Vex used, appeared on her face. Holy Talos, she was scaring me.

"Thank you, that bastard got exactly what he deserved." She gave a small laugh and it reminded me so much of Astrid when I killed those three people in the shack. I pushed the thought aside and turned my attention back to Muiri. I just wanted to go home and sleep, stone bed or not. I just wanted to be close to Nazir. I felt the blush coming but I forced it down, it was light out and Muir would have seen my blushing face. I didn't wear the mask part of the uniform, to many people would wonder who I was. "And… I heard about Nilsine. You have more than fulfilled your part of the bargain. Please, take this as payment, and a symbol of my affection. I'll never forget you."

She handed me her ring and about 800 gold, I've gotten paid more than take for easier things but it was pay and my first contract well done. I smiled to myself as she slipped into the Hag's Cure and I went to collect my bounty on the Forsworn I killed when I first got here. I did things for the city people for the rest of the afternoon and then got on my horse and headed back to the Sanctuary. I preferred to travel at night when it was dark and most of the bandits and dragons were asleep. I could deal with wolves and bears at night. I traveled with ease, I visited Delphine and did some practice stuff with her getting me ready for the big fight against Alduin. With that I left at six and rode all night and part of the morning to the Sanctuary.

I never thought I'd be so damn happy to see that creepy black door but I was. The whole way home Nazir was right there in my head. If this is what crushes usually feel like, I'm glad I don't have them. The dream I had of Nazir and me on that mountain happened every time I feel asleep and every time I woke up I only ended up wanting him more. It made me long to get back to the warmer part of Skyrim and see that creepy black door. And right here I was standing and seeing the creepy black door! I ran up and patted the door like a dog. I pushed opened the door and hurried inside, eager to see Nazir. I wasn't going to dyne it. I wanted to see Nazir more than I wanted Alduin to just disappear.

In the front room, Astrid was leaning over her table making notes and plans to herself. I knew she heard me come in even though I was tip toeing. I walked up and she gave her classic cold smile that I wish that I could master.

"Ah, you're back. So, how went your first real contract? A bit more exciting than what Nazir has been offering though, I'd wager." She was all smiles at me and I was at least a little happy that I made her proud. I became flushed as she spoke of the man I've been craving all whole time I've been gone. I tried my hardest to keep the blush from reaching my face but the blush was ending up being too strong. It slowly crept up my face like a rash but Astrid was talking and didn't seem to even notice. I tried to pay attention and she was still all smiles, not even noticing the blush. If she was, she didn't say anything about it.

"Very well, I respect your discretion." She said as I came back to the real world. I had no idea what I did that made her say that but I just nodded like I've been paying attention the whole time. Where is Nazir? My brain shouted at me, demanding the Redguard right now. I wanted to slam my head against a door. I couldn't get him out of my head! Even when I was as far away as I could get. But I did want to see Nazir. I wanted to see that heartwarming smile and the way he always made me happy. Before I realized it, I was off in my own world again and not paying an attention to Astrid. Crap.

"… With a matter of more… personal nature." She uttered and my first thought that it was about her husband. I couldn't see her involving me in her personal life, so my next thought was that it was something probably about Cicero. I know that the little man was clearly insane and the rest of my family probably just realized it. My last thought it was about Nazir and me. Did she fine out about my attraction to him? Impossible, I've haven't been around long enough to show it. Unless Nazir told them of the kiss on the cheek, but that wasn't that big of a deal. At least, I hope not.

"Is something wrong?" I asked my voice coming out a bit nervous but I kept my face blank and my body relaxed. She sighed and I took a deep breath really hoping it wasn't coming extremely bad.

"It's Cicero. Ever since he's arrived, his behavior's been… Well, erotic would be an understatement. I do believe he is truly mad." I could have told her that Cicero wasn't completely right in the head but she already figured it out. "But it's worse than that. He's taken to lock himself in the Night Mother's Chambers, and talking. To someone. In hushed but frantic tones. Who is he talking with? What are they planning? I fear treachery." What? It was just Cicero! He doesn't really plan things, he just kind of does stuff. I don't know Cicero well but I know his kind. I kept my mouth shut and listened to her. I didn't say anything again; I was too shocked that she'd accuse him.

She went on about something about how if Cicero did do what she thought, we'd all be goners and the family would be ruined. I wasn't buying anything that she was telling me. She was just being paranoid and I still thought that Cicero was a cute man.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked but I already knew what was coming. I just hoped that I was wrong for once. "Who do you think would be planning against you other than Cicero?" I asked very curious of who she didn't really trust in her little family of red and black killers.

"Dear Sister, I need you to steal that chamber, and eavesdrop on their meeting. I don't know who would plan to split up this family but I need to make sure my family is in check and safe." I just nodded again not knowing what to say to her. She was certainly something to be feared though. I never wanted to get on her bad side; she was almost like a blonde haired Maven Black-Briar.

"It'll be no use clinging to the shadows. They'll see you for sure. No, you need a hiding place. Somewhere they'd never think to look." I was about to groan when I could almost hear the inner thoughts of Astrid. I knew that Night mother was not in her box in the main room anymore, she was probably in the empty room that had the creepy stain glass window. "Like inside the Night Mother's coffin." Holy Nine, she was almost as crazy as Cicero! I looted from the dead but I never disrespected their coffins!

Again I was to utterly shocked of her idea! Get into her coffin! Did she have death wish? I know firsthand that Deadric Princes get really pissed, really easy. I felt the wrath of the Nightingale lady when the Skeleton key was taken. I've been pretty scared of Deadric also when I went into the abandon house in Markarth. So I other words… I don't do shit to piss them off! Apparently, Astrid did not see that at all. Maybe she didn't believe Gods and Deadric were real, she was in for a big surprise.

"No objections, then? Good. Now go. We'll do this tomorrow when they get comfortable. And report back to me what you've learned." She dismissed me and I hurried past her and down the stairs to find Cicero. I waved to Astrid's husband and Veezara. They waved back but they had this strange smile on their faces like they knew something I didn't. I choose to ignore it and continue to find Night Mother's Coffin. Cicero wasn't in the front room anymore so I guessed he was near Night Mother's coffin. Considering he is the Keeper. I went to the room where I thought he was but he wasn't there, though Night Mothers coffin was there, right where I said it would be. Instead a couple of minutes later, I found him in an extra room drinking from mead.

He smiled at me when I entered the room and I took a seat next to him. I studied his face and looked for any signs of a plot in his eyes. I knew there was something off about Mercer when I first met him, now I had a long scar on my neck from him. My armor always hid it. In other words, I came to read people very well for my time here. So far, Cicero only seemed insane not evil. There was a difference.

"What can Cicero do for you today?" He asked all smiles on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite Keeper was doing today. I haven't seen you in a while. Contracts to do, so little time." Cicero gave a charming laugh and clapped his hands together reminded me of my nephew. I missed home dearly but Skyrim helped me find myself and let me find things I loved to do. Back home I was an evil child, so the people of my village always called me. The law and people blaming me for thing's I didn't do was the reason for me to leave and find shelter in Skyrim. And I did. Thoughts of my childhood rushed back to me, making me uneasy. I thought of Nazir and all the troubles went away, but the blush started to rise again.

"Hello? Young lady even listening to poor Cicero? Lady okay?" He asked waving his hand frantically in front of my face. I blinked in surprised but nodded. I was completely out of it. It might be the two days without sleep. It took me forever to get back to the Sanctuary. I had to fight three dragons and a couple of bandits to get back home. Never the less, I enjoyed life on the edge. I gave a weak smile as the blush slowly started to go back down.

"Yes Cicero, everything in perfectly fine. How are you my dear Cicero?" I smiled and he gave a childish laugh. Before I knew it me and him were laughing and smiling about stupid stories that we had to share. Time flew by and in wasn't until someone interrupted up that I realized I was in there for about two hours.

Nazir's POV

I don't know how long I've been sitting at the damn table staring at the blank pages. I was supposed to be done with this by now! But the damn Nord haunting my every thought and dream was keeping me from doing so. Flashes of her smiling up at me with a flushed red face, almost the color of her hair. Her brown eyes were warm and welcoming but I knew if she became angry, her bad side would come out in nothing flat. The picture of her in her mysterious black armor was slipping into my head about every minute. The curves she had on her and the way she looked so tough but innocent at the same time just excited me to the point where I couldn't sit still. I've been almost two weeks since she'd left and she was due home any minute. The teasing about me standing outside the door at night was getting worse. Even Astrid was making fun of me, saying that 'I've got fire coming from my head' or 'I love to watch fire at night'. All jokes about Freedoms beautiful hair. Everyone remembered Freedom mostly for her hair and so everyone was making a joke about it. I also wanted to work on my papers in Astrid's room so if Freedom came through the door. I'd be the first to know. But Astrid was in a foul mood this week, something about Cicero that I didn't care for. I also hated the stupid little freak! I saw the saw the way he looked at Freedom and the way she was so nice to him. What does she see in him that makes him even worth talking to? Never the less, here I was, waiting for the passionate Nord to come running up to me.

I heard footsteps approaching and my heart sped up in anticipation that it was Freedom, but my hopes were crushing when Arnbjorn came walking towards me. I growled slightly and turned back to what I was trying to do. Arnbjorn gave me a strange look that I couldn't guess. I glare up at him and demanded he tell me why he was staring at me like that. Arnbjorn laughed and he stood a seat at the end of the table, now he was just doing this to piss me off. I waited for him to speak knowing that he'd get bored of our game. I swear that wolf in him makes him stupider every day. Finally, he grew bored and sighed.

"I'm surprised that you haven't hunted Freedom down yet. You waited for her to get back for little less than two weeks. I thought you'd be all over you're little Fire Princess when she walked right through the door. But I can tell you haven't moved from this spot all day." He smirked as he talked about Freedom. Arnbjorn liked calling Freedom, Fire Princess for some reason. Astrid and her husband loved to call her names because of her hair. Wait, Freedom was back? Why wasn't I informed?

"Where is she?" I demanded standing straight up not caring that I knocked my chair to the floor. Freedom was back in the Sanctuary and I haven't seen or even heard her? Did she have any idea how worried I was when she didn't show for about a week? Did she know how she made me go crazy thinking about her every second of every day? Sithis, she was in my damn dreams! Arnbjorn smiled, knowing that he got to me which was a very rare occurrence. I didn't care that Arnbjorn would be holding this moment over my head for a while. Right now I just wanted to see the beautiful Nord that ran wild.

"She's in Cicero's room. You're lucky to not have the wolf inside of you or the wolf would get very protective of his mate." He mocked just trying to get me even angrier and it damned worked. Why was she in Cicero's room? Didn't she know that I was waiting for her? I was pretty sure that she had feelings for me. So why is she in there? For the first time in ages, I felt jealously and it was not a welcomed feeling but I couldn't ignore it. Cicero was clearly insane! He could hurt her without even realizing it!

I bolted out of the room not caring that Arnbjorn was laughing at me. Thoughts of a crazy man hurting Freedom ran through my head and I just got madder. If anything happened to that girl, I'd ring that mans neck! I heard Cicero's insane laughter and I my paced quicken up only to see Freedom sitting next to the red head Imperial. Cicero was telling an insane story that was making Freedom laugh until she had tears coming out of her eyes. The prettiest smile I've even seen was on her face but it made me sick to my stomach. Why was I finding this disgusting? Because she was smiling that wonderful smile… at Cicero! That little annoying little man was making her laugh until she was crying! I should be the one to do that! Not this creep! My anger only grew as Freedom put an arm around him and gave him a small hug. Cicero grinned wide and I could tell he was enjoying the moment. How could he not? The most beautiful lady I've ever seen had her arm around him shoulders laughing until see was having a hard time breathing. I couldn't watch this anymore. Damn him, she was mine!

"It's good to see your back, Freedom." I hissed out breaking their stupid laughing fit. Cicero stopped smiling and gave a very disapproving frown; I gave him a snarl back. Freedom was still laughing but was slowly trying to stop. When she did and saw my face, her smile that I would love to create, vanished. I killed that wonderful smile of hers but I was to angry to even care anymore. She clearly had no idea what it was like to wait and wait for someone to come back. "Freedom? Can I talk to you for a little bit?" My voice coming out harsher than I intended but it got my point across. Freedom's eyes flashed with shocked and she hung her head knowing she was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

- Sorry for any misspelled stuff and grammar! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment GOOD OR BAD. Also, if you have an idea that you think would be a good thing in the story. Please share with me, always looking to make this story better. -

Freedom's POV

Why was Nazir so angry? It scared me to looked up and see his handsome face turned upward into a very nasty snarl. He stood in the door way with his shoulders tense and his arms crossed tightly in front of him. I was scared. I didn't know what I did wrong. Did I mess up my contract somehow? Did Muiri tell everyone it was me and the soldiers were after the Dark Brotherhood? I didn't know and it just plain scared me. I had my head down unable to meet his blistering hot eyes that were glancing from me to Cicero and back. Cicero on the other hand was glaring back at Nazir, not afraid to meet the eyes of the angry man. I didn't want to be here right now. I don't get it! I thought Nazir would be happy to see me after all this time I've been gone, even if I didn't come to see him first. Even worse, I was breaking out into a cold sweat which just made me feel like a loser. I've had dozens of people mad at me, some mad enough to kill me! But I've never been scared of them, but one glare from Nazir and I was terrified. I couldn't even meet his eyes! That's never happened to me before, why was I so suddenly worried about what I did wrong? Again, that's never happened before.

"Freedom," Nazir's voice came again, this time must harsher. "I need to speak with you right now." Cicero made a very strange sound that seemed to be crossed with a growl and his insane laughter, whatever it was it made Nazir even madder. "Freedom, now!" He shouted and I flinched visibly. I've been yelled at Deadric Princes' but here I was scared to even move because of him.

Cicero opened his mouth to defend me but I put my hand to his chest to stop him. Last thing I needed was a fight with an insane man, and a very angry Redguard. Cicero glanced at me confused but I waved it off as I shakily got to my feet. Nazir waited until I went out the doorway and he followed behind me. I muttered a good-bye to Cicero but Nazir grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the stone hallway. His grip was rough and demanding. He continued to pull me down the hallway until we got into the dining room. I smelled Arnbjorn but he had already left, I smelled Nazir too. I took a deep breath and I became hypnotized by his smell. Great, I'm in trouble with him and the first thing I do it get drunk on his smell. Come on! I thought, I need to get my head out of the mud.

We finally got to a corner in the room before he released my arm. If I was a normal mortal I'd have a bruise from his grip but I wasn't normal. Dragon blood in me always helped me be tougher to hurt. Though right now he didn't really seem to care that I could have been hurt.

He pushed me up against the stone wall making sure I wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't going to run away but Nazir seemed to think I would. Before I could protest, he had his right arm above me and his left arm holding my hip. I tensed and I knew he felt it but he didn't let go of me, instead he gently moved his thumb back and forth across my hip. It was strangely comforting as I started to relax and so did Nazir. His smell was helping to, he smelled of sweet mead and mountain flowers. I continued to breathe him in, even though it wasn't hard when all I could smell was him. I wasn't complaining though. Before I knew it, I had my hands wrapped around Nazir's waist and was pulling him against my body. I groaned a bit but it only made Nazir more excited. The hand that was on my hip was now on the flat on of back, pushing me closer to him, even if that was possible but I was enjoying it. The air had shifted making everything suddenly warmer and I had an urge to get into something cooler. Nazir looked the same why and it just excited me. One moment he was mad as a cave bear but now he was pressing me into a wall and rubbing his hand all over my back side. If this is how he shoves arguments, I'd gladly take it.

Finally getting the courage, I looked up into his handsome face that was now at ease but not completely. The snarl that was on his face was gone now and he wore a dazed expression that was clouded with lust and something else I couldn't figure out. I'm sure my face matched his. I couldn't resist as my right hand ran up from Nazir's waist line to his cheek. He shuddered when I ran my finger tips over his lips. I wanted to put mine there so damn bad but it wasn't time yet. I've made my point clear I wanted to kiss him. Now it was his turn. He got my hint and gave a low chuckle. My insides warmed and I closed my legs tight as I started to get wet. He moved his arm above me to the back of my neck, while his other hand gasped on to my lower back. He pulled me as close as we could get and it sent my body on fire. My nipples harden and my excitement grew. I could feel Nazir's excitement and I just start wiggling against him, unable to keep still and he groaned loudly. I wanted nothing more than to push Nazir to the floor and have him take me right then. But we were not going to have sex in this room. People would hear.

"Welcome back, Freedom…" He whispered huskily in my ear sending tingles up and down my back, I shivered and smiled. This time he said welcome back he actually meant it and I couldn't help but smiling from ear to ear. A strange feeling slowly rose but I ignored it. Too much of a hassle to thing about now.

"It's good to be back," I huffed back suddenly becoming out of breath but I could deal with that. I wrapped my arms around Nazir, hoping to encourage him to kiss me. I wanted to taste him, feel his warmth, be in his arms and feel his tongue. I couldn't deny how much I wanted this one man. Though I didn't need to encourage him anymore, he got my hint and pulled me close. Finally, I've been waiting for this since I first meet him about three weeks ago.

His head slowly lowered down and I got on my toes making sure that we met half way. My body was on fire, I either had to stop pressing up against Nazir or strip my clothes. I knew which one I wanted. Nazir cupped my face and my pulse hammered until I could hear it in my ears. Nazir was panting like a dog in the sun but it only made me more aroused. He was out of breath just like me. Slowly, his head came down and our lips touched slightly barely enough to feel it but it was enough to send a raging fire through my vines. The strange feeling was back and harder than ever, I couldn't ignore it this time. I didn't care, whatever the feeling was, I was going to embrace it.

"Gods' help me…" Nazir whispered to himself as he descended once again and I knew this time I'd be more than just a butterfly kiss.

I was ready.

"Hey Nazir, did you find you're Fire Prince-?" An annoying voice called out in a mocking tone but stopped short when their eyes landed on us in the corner. Nazir jerked his head back completely forgetting about the kiss we were about to have. He was still pressed against me but his hands left my face making me shiver from cold. Veezara stood in the door way looking at us in shock. My hands were still wrapped around Nazir's neck and I glared at him. He killed the mood… my first kiss with Nazir, gone. The butterfly kiss didn't count, we barely touched. I was going to ring his green neck!

"Do you need something?" Nazir asked out to him in the calmest voice he could muster but I knew he was as mad as me or if not madder.

Veezara gulped," Arnbjorn just wanted me to check on Freedom, making sure you guy didn't get in a fight. Clearly you guys are the opposite…" He shifted uncomfortably but I could see a smile forming on his face. Yea, he found this funny. Of course Arnbjorn told him to check on us. Arnbjorn can hear arguing from the main room. He made Veezara come in here on purpose. I was going to kill the lap dog for this! Veezara turn and nearly ran out, eager to spread the gossip of what he just saw.

Nazir stepped back and I dropped my arms around his neck. Son of a bitch! I sighed and looked back up at Nazir expecting to see him annoyed as much as me. I was partly right he looked annoyed… and angry at me again. Damned, we're back to this again? I forced away sigh and forced myself to meet his now angry eyes. I liked to see his eyes clouded over in lust but that wasn't happening. He crossed his arms in front of his chest again and that angry scowl was back on his lovely face. Damned.

"So Freedom," He started with a slight hiss to his voice. It took all my will power not flinch from his harshness. "How long have you've been home?" He asked though he clearly knew the answer. I gulped and looked down at the floor.

"About two hours…" I whispered and I heard Nazir grunt in agreement.

"And where were you during those two hours?" He asked and again he already knew the answer to that. He was just doing this to make me try to realize what I did wrong. So far the only thing I did wrong was not swipe my feet when I came into the Sanctuary.

"In Cicero's room… with Cicero." I said in an apologetic tone. Wait? Why was I even apologizing? I didn't do anything wrong! All I did was talk to Cicero. Okay, I understood he'd be mad that I didn't see him first, but it wasn't a big deal! I just showed him how much I missed him right before Veezara came in. If Veezara hadn't come in, we'd go so much further. Would have finally gotten that kiss to. My fear of making him madder turned into my own anger. Who was he to tell me who I could and couldn't see! Yes, I like him very much but I hated it when people tried to control me!

"Why do you care? It's just Cicero! I can see who ever I want!" I snapped, taking Nazir by surprise but he quickly recovered. He was just as stubborn as me, I liked that in a man but I didn't like controlling freaks. I put my hands on my hips and stepped closer to Nazir but ignoring his scent. I wouldn't get distracted by him, yet.

Nazir's nostrils flared not like being talked back to. Well he should get use to it because I'm sticking around. He took a breath trying to calm myself but it didn't work out well for him. "Cicero is crazy! He could have attacked you and killed you before you ever had time to scream. You know that? He may be the Keeper, but he was a Dark Brotherhood Assassin. Also, I've seen the way he looks at you! When you hugged him he looked ready to pull up onto his bed! Do you have any idea how much you tease him? You shouldn't do that to people!"I was taken back. Cicero liking me? Please, even if he did I would never act on it. Cicero was shorter than me and I liked sane people. It was clear that I like Nazir! I was pressed against him and the wall and loving every bit. He just called me a whore! What is wrong with him? I've only slept with two people in my entire life, my old lover… and Vilkas. But that's it and he's calling me a whore? If that's all it takes he should talk to Vex about her past loves.

"I'm not a whore! How dare you accuse me of such thing! I don't even like Cicero that way! I only-"I was cut off and I hated that.

"Then why were you in his room? Hugging him? Huh? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to come back? Every night for eleven days I stood outside the Sanctuary door waiting for you to come home. And when you finally get home, you go right Cicero instead of the person that can't even breathe without you clouding his every damned thought!" He shouted at me and I hated people yelling at me. My anger only grew as I completely ignored what he just said.

"I can hug whoever I want! And for your information, I was snooping! Astrid thinks Cicero and someone else are trying to over throw her power. I was trying to see if Cicero seemed to be planning anything but so far nothing! Wait… you were waiting for me?" I stammered completely taken off guard. He waited… for me? He didn't even know I was Dragonborn! And he waited for me? I couldn't believe it. The only time a person waited for me was because I told them to, I was working on a job for them, or they wanted to meet me. He wanted to see me for a different reason than to see someone famous.

Nazir tensed up as he realized that he just admitted to. Nazir was the man to try and act tough and only show affection through touching. I saw a little blush rise up into his cheeks as he tried to hide the fact that he showed how bad he wanted me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of tough Nazir standing outside watching to see me coming running through the forest. Nazir glanced away unable to meet my eyes and I giggled.

"Wait," Nazir said looking at me again but his face was a nice shade of red. "Someone's planning to over throw Astrid?" There was a great anger in his voice and I felt a hint of jealousy that he cared so much for her. It hurt my pride to see that but I just bit my tongue and tried not to say anything that I'd regret. Also, he completely ignored my question but I knew there was no use in trying to get him to answer me.

"Yes and I'm being sent in to investigate. I get to hide in the Night Mothers coffin and listen in on a meeting. So in other words, I'm cuddling the dead. I've been there and I really don't want to do it again." I muttered, annoyed. I was remembering that time I had to fight the Wolf Queen for the second time and I walked into a room with bodies everywhere. I was trying to sneak over them as low as I could get. Never want to do that again.

Nazir gave me a questionable look and I tensed fearing that he was going to ask when I hid with bodies. I sensed that he wanted to ask but knew that this wasn't the right time. If he only knew about the Dragonborn, Thanes and being the hero of the War, he'd treat me so different and I didn't want that. But here I was slipping hints about the things I usually do in Skyrim. Crap.

"Who's ever planning against Astrid is walkin on a very thin line…" He growled as he looked at the door leading to the main room. His face expressions turned to frustrated and worry. I knew he was thinking about whether he should go talk to Astrid about it. Jealousy shot through me again and I wanted to kick a wall. I've never been jealous! Why is this happening now?

"Agreed, but for now just watch people around you." I said, my voice becoming out a lot clearer and stronger than I actually felt. I was confused by my feelings for Nazir and it scared the Nine out of me. Even with my old lover I've never felt like is, the blushing, the wanted and the jealousy.

Nazir nodded and we fell into uneasy silents as I tried to figure out what I was feeling deep in my stomach. It almost felt like stupid butterflies, I've only felt that the first time I ever fought a dragon. That was months ago. But this time it was different, I wasn't feeling butterflies because I was nervous and thrilled. No, the butterflies were happy and felt free. I didn't really know how to explain the certain feeling. It just made me mad, I hated not knowing. The dragon in me hated it to.

"Freedom?" Nazir's voice pulled me out of my day dream. I blushed frantically, embarrassed that I got caught off guard. I'm usually the one to stay focused, not the other way around. I looked at him but he really didn't seem to notice the snowberry red on my face. Thank the Nines.

"I need to talk to Astrid," He said and I almost wanted to use Unrelenting Force at him. Jealously was on a high roll today and it was not a good thing. I just nodded and tried to keep a straight face. "Stay on your guard," I almost laugh. I was always on my guard. With hired thugs, dragons and Gods know what else after me, I had to be.

Nazir turned to leave but something took over me that I couldn't explain. Reaching out, I clasped my hand around Nazir's arm, pulling him around to face me. His face was turned up into shock and frustration. I didn't want him to leave without truly knowing that he wasn't the only damn one that couldn't breathe with someone clouding every damn thought. And I did just that.

Before Nazir could protest, I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my body against his for the second time today. I felt Nazir stiffen under my touch but I didn't care at this point. Using my hands around his next, I pulled Nazir's head down to meet mine. His lips were everything I thought they would be. Hot, soft and oh so sexy. I could see the tickle of his facial hair but it only made me want him more. Sparks were everywhere. I felt them along my body and behind my closed eyes. Nazir made a sound of surprise as I started kissing him but he soon recovered and pushed me back against the wall. I didn't think this was how my kiss with Nazir would go, but I'll take it without a doubt.

"Oh Gods…" Nazir whispered as he broke our kiss to take a breath. It was almost sounded like a plea, for what I didn't know or care as he descended again to kiss me. This time with much more force.

The kiss made my world spin and my head go light but I didn't want it either other way. I was losing my breath but so was Nazir. My tongue traced the line of his bottom lip and I felt his shudder in want. His tighter his hold on me as his slipped his tongue into me. I moaned loudly fighting his tongue against mine. I wiggled myself against his hot rod, making him growl in excitement. I was growing wet and I was finding it hard to keep still, my body was in heat. My pussy was craving whatever Nazir was hiding in his pants. I moaned again as Nazir took my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. Nazir's hands ended up on my hips, pushing us closer together at the waist. I could feel his member slowly growing against me and it only made me more excited. My hands were sneaking down Nazir's shirt and down to his pants line, grabbing him by the belt. A soft moan escaped someone's mouth, I didn't know if it was mine or Nazir's but I was too far lost to care. We were both panting hard as Nazir's hands left my side and ended right under my breast. It was hard to feel anything through my Dark Brotherhood armor, but I could still feel enough that it made me craze him like Skooma. His touch sent fire running my body and I wanted to rip off any clothing between us. Nazir seemed to have the same idea as he started to pull at the strings of my armor. I welcomed the thought and started to help him get the annoying hot armor off my skin. I was eager to fell the rough hands of Nazir on my burning flesh.

"Oh yes…" I whispered throwing my head back against the wall welcoming the touch. Nazir worked my armor off my shoulders and was running his hands over the exposed flesh. All I could think about was the addicting smell of him and the hard dick pressing tight against my thighs. I could feel the thickness even through both of our clothes and I could also feel the length of his secret weapon. My hunger became more aggressive and my need became more intense.

My armor was now just above my breast and I waited for Nazir to take it off. I looked up at his face and gave him a sly smile. He was panting heavily looking down at me, his clothes were messed up from my touching. But all it made him look so young and very attractive. He gave me a smile back and started to pull down my armor.

"Nazir, how are those contracts coming? I need them by tomorrow or Astrid-"Babette's girlish voice echoed in the room just as Nazir was pulling down on my armor. We froze up like rabbits and gave a nervous glance at each other before turned our heads towards Babette's voice.

She was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at us with a very amused smile on her young face. I blushed furiously, I yanked my armor back over my shoulders as Nazir tried to straighten out his clothes and hide his bulge. I bet we looked like a couple of idiot bandits trying to hidden their stolen gold. Gods, this was the worst thing ever. When Veeraza came in it wasn't nearly as embarrassing as Babette. For starters, Veeraza didn't see Nazir's hardness poking through his shorts. The next reason is Babette saw me almost with my top off! I wore underwear, yes but it was still extremely embarrassing. We were caught in the middle of a very sexual and intense moment; it couldn't get any worse if everyone saw us. I'm sure by now Veeraza told everyone what he saw. Once Babette left, she'd spread her news like fire. Great, just great. Not only was I the whelp of the group here, now I was the seducer of Nazir too. Poor Nazir, he was going to get so much crap for all this.

Nazir pulled himself together the best he could but didn't face Babette, still trying so hard to hide his boner. "I'm almost done, Babette, you will have them by tonight or tomorrow. If their late just tell Astrid that I've been busy and will have them done as fast as I can." He huffed and Babette gave a charming childish laugh. It was still hard for me to remember that Babette was over 300 years old and not a stupid child.

"I can see you're busy, Nazir." She mocked and left the room with me snowberry red again and Nazir with a frazzled look on his face. We glanced at each other but soon looked away, too embarrassed to face each other right now.

"It's nice to have you back, Freedom." Nazir coughed out as he took a step back. He was flustered and even with me being extremely embarrassed, I thought it was the more adorable thing I ever saw. I gave a shy smile and he gave one back, helping relieve the tension that was around us. "Well…" He said nervously, I laughed as I fixed my armor. "I'll see you later, Fire Princess." With that he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and was rushing up the stairs.

I knew the moment he hit the main room because I could hear Arnbjorn laughing his ass off and Veeraza joining in. I heard Nazir yell at them to shut up and mind their own business. I had to laugh at that. Out of all the 'families' that I've been adopted into, this one was by far the craziest but more entertaining by far. I was actually happy that I killed that old bitch in Riften, talked to the creepy black door, and met the Redguard that was yelling at this friend not to make perverted jokes about me. If my time here was like this for the rest of my adventure, I'd not argue one bit. As long as people didn't keep interrupting me and Nazir, though in truth… the dining room wasn't the best place for us to get 'friendly'. Never the less, I was enjoying ever bit.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I didn't sleep all the way here, not surprise there. I barely ever sleep when traveling. Not even in the woods, I only slept in villages just something I always did. Sometime I'd sleep in caves but that if I was desperate but I wanted to sleep on a bed tonight. And I was going to, the beds were stone here to but I'd deal with it. If I can sleep in Markarth, I can sleep in a Sanctuary.

Tomorrow was not going to be fun though, I thought as I marched my way to the beds. I made sure I didn't run into any of my family so they would tease me about Nazir.

Tomorrow… tomorrow I was going to hide in an old ladies coffin. Who gave birth and killed all of her kids… it was pretty much like the Wolf Queen all over again. But it had to be better than the Wolf Queen. I mean, the dead body was probably just bones at the bottom of the coffin. Nothing extremely. Whatever is going to happen tomorrow is defiantly going to be interesting. I could only yawn and push the thought aside as I slipped into the bed. I was too tired to even care that the bed was stone.

As I slid into a deep sleep, Thoughts of Nazir circled through my head giving me a nightmare less sleep. Thank the Nines for Nazir.


	5. Chapter 5

- Sorry for any misspelled stuff and grammar! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment GOOD OR BAD. Also, if you have an idea that you think would be a good thing in the story. Please share with me, always looking to make this story better. -

Freedom's POV

It was early in the morning and everyone was still asleep, everyone but me, Astrid and Cicero. Astrid woke me up and told me it was time to get into the coffin. It was only about seven in the morning and I had about ten minutes to get up and get in the coffin. I didn't really want to this but I had no choice. I got out of the bed and slugged my armor on as quickly as possible. Today I was once again wearing my Thieves Guild armor, which hid the scar that Mercer gave me. One time I was at the College walking around and one of the apprentices saw the scar. She freaked out and told everyone. I had to make up so bull shit story about I got attacked by a saber cat and make it believable. They didn't know I was from the Thieves Guild and they would never know either. I sighed and put my hand to my neck. That was most hated scar ever. I knew something was off about Mercer Frey when I first met him, but it didn't help me prepare to get sliced on my neck by him. I've been betrayed by many people in my life, I hope the Dark Brotherhood doesn't do the same.

I pulled myself out of my depressing thoughts and wiped my eyes to wake up. I pulled my hand away and found it wet. Crap, I was crying. I wiped my face vigorously and pushed the thoughts of my life aside. Right now, I just needed to focus on what was important in my life, and right now it was getting something to eat before I lock myself in a coffin.

Tip toeing past my family, I made it to the dining room without wakening any one up. I've gotten good at that when I have to sneak out in the middle of the night in Whiterun. My werewolf friends always made it hard. Aela still had her werewolf, the twins didn't but their senses were sharp as a sword.

I slipped my way into the dining room expecting to find Nazir asleep on the table considering I didn't see him in a bed at all. Sure enough, Nazir had his head down but he wasn't asleep. Instead, he had his head down looking at pieces of paper in front of him. He was writing down things on the paper and muttering words to himself. I could tell that he's been up a night and it made me smile. Such a hard working person he was. He didn't hear me come up and I found it funny when I stood right behind him and reached over his shoulder to grab a sweet roll. He jumped and snapped his head around ready to fight off his 'attacker'. A mean snarl was on his face but slowly drifted away when he saw me leaning over him with a goofy smile plastered to my face. He stared at me for two seconds and then gave me his heart warming smile that I'd kill to see every day. Our moment that we shared yesterday wasn't awkward in the least. Instead, it brought naughty thoughts to my head and made me very flirtatious. I leaned down and kissed his shoulder even though there was clothing on it. He sucked in a ragged breath but soon recovered and turned to face me. There was bag under his eyes and he looked ready to collapse.

"Morning…" He yawned and I felt bad for him. How many things did he do for the Dark Brotherhood? Make contracts, carry out Astrid's orders, keep everyone in line, and train the whelps. He probably did more than that. At the Thieves Guild, Delvin, Brynijolf and Karliah took care of things for me when I needed it or wasn't there. Same with the Companions, the twins and Aela took over. And same with the College. Who helped Nazir here? Astrid, yes but I didn't see anyone else working on anything other than sharpening swords and making things for themselves. I suddenly felt bad. I didn't help anyone with anything here, other than finishing old contracts.

"Morning sleepy. Why don't you head to bed? I'm sure whatever you're working on can wait a couple more hours." I whispered in his ear and took a bite of my sweet roll almost eating half of it. I had a little less than three minutes to get inside the coffin. It wouldn't be to hard get into the coffin. I was a lock picking pro.

Nazir groaned in shook his head. He turned his head and went back to writing on his papers. "I can't, I'm a week late on these thanks to a certain someone on my mind..." He whispered and I could tell he was trying his hardest to stay awake. He didn't sound annoyed when he mentioned the reason all of his work was late. Instead, he seemed to be a little happy. Maybe it was because he was tried? That thought vanished when he gave a lazy smile up at me. I couldn't help but to smile back. He was so handsome and charming; no wonder I couldn't get him off my mind.

We stood there staring at each other for a bit until something came over me. I felt like I was having an out of body experience again. Yes again, I had one when I had to go into Azura's star. Though this time, I wasn't complete scared out of my mind. No this time, I felt completely at peace and I almost felt like I was having a dream. We stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time before he reached up and lightly cupped the back of my neck, and pulled my head down to meet his. The kiss was gentle and not in the least demanding. This was more romantic which was strange for me. With my other two lovers, it was rough and oh so very wild. Even when kissing. But now it was slow and relaxed, as if doing some weird dance. And I liked it, it made my body have tingles and I felt heat rising in my body. My heart hammered in my ears and it made me feel little head but I enjoyed the feeling.

I moaned against Nazir and I heard him chuckle. Oh I was enjoying this moment, probably more than I should have but I didn't stop. I knew I was going to be late to get in that coffin but it was barely a concern of my at the moment. My biggest concern right now was whether or not I start using my tongue or not. I decided that I was going to use it but not as forceful as I usually did. I was falling in love with the slow pace. I found it romantic and I usually hated romantic things.

My tongue traced across the Nazir's bottom lip slow and almost lazy like. Nazir got my hint and grabbed me by the waist. I was suddenly pulled down onto his lap and I laughed in delight. I felt his dick getting hard under my butt. It only turned me on more. I wiggle my ass against Nazir's growing rod and I got a much strangled groan from deep within his throat. He loved what I was doing and I knew he only wanted more. It only made me more excited. I took Nazir's bottom lip and lightly pulled and pulled on it. He drew in a ragged breath and muttered something under his breath. His mouth opened to mine and he slipped his tongue into me and he tasted very sweet. Everything about him made me just want more, he was my very own drug. I pressed myself against him showing him I wanted more. So did he. His hands slowly and lightly traveled down to my ass and started kneaded it. I groaned into his mouth and hooked my arms around his neck making sure there was no space left between us. We were chest to chest and my pussy was resting right on top of his pulsing meat. We were still going at a slow and lazy pace but the heat between us was building faster than the last time. My body was in heat; my pussy was dripping with want and arousal. I didn't mind the soaking wet underwear now clinging to my body, I more welcomed the sensation. I was panting like a dog in heat; I've never felt this way before. It felt so damned good! I've never been so aware of the light touches he makes or every smell in the room. My senses were heightened and I was also very aware of the hard dick pressing up against my woman hood. Gods, it felt so big and thick… my inner slut screamed with joy and yelled at me to get naked and ride him for all I was worth. I was going to follow what my inner goddess said and I lowered my hands down to the bottom of Nazir's shirt and slowly started tugging it out of the waist band. He groaned softly and started to untie my armor.

"Freedom! Nazir!" A high pitched voice came from the archway and I recognized it as Astrid's. I didn't stop what I was doing though. Instead, I got more into it hoping that the bitch would leave us alone and I could satisfy the craving I was having. Nazir tried to pull away at the sound of Astrid's voice but I pressed my mouth harder against his making sure he didn't get away from me. He got my hint but he didn't want to piss of his boss, I sighed and leaned back letting go or Nazir's hot lips. I leaned back against the table and the movement caused my lower body to rub up against Nazir. He bit back a groan and I had to smile.

I looked up at Astrid and I knew she was going to be extremely pissed with me right now. I was late, by how much I didn't know but I knew it didn't really care to Astrid. I was late and that was enough for me to have the 'right' to kill me. Her pretty young face was turned up into deep anger and shock. She probably thought she'd come in here to find us kissing or talking, not me grinding against Nair while his hands rested on my ass. I like to get down and dirty pretty fast, Nazir wasn't complaining. I retied my armor and made sure everything was back in place. So much for riding Nazir all day. Guess I was going into that damn coffin.

"Get off of him right now! I've been stalling Cicero by stealing his stupid jester's hat and hiding it in his room. He just found it so hurry! I told you to be there seven minutes ago! So I come to find you and I find you here getting cozy with Nazir! Now is not the time! Now get in the coffin!" She hissed out but her voice still came out to be a very harsh whisper. I knew she was trying her hardest not to alert Cicero with all the anger she held inside right now.

I knew I pushed my luck as far as it would go and slowly slid of Nazir's lap. Sudden cold air rushed to meet my heated cunt and I shivered. Nazir on the other hand moved closer to the table to try and hide his arousal. He bent his head down and tried to work on his papers again. He looked even more tired now and I felt bad.

"Freedom to the coffin! Nazir, work on thoses contracts, there a week late. You can have your way with your, Fire Princess later." She was less harsh with him and I knew why. I was a whelp, new blood. Nazir and Astrid have been friends for I don't know how long. In other words, Nazir wouldn't get pushed but I would. I could deal, Astrid didn't scare me.

"Funny, because you can have your way with your lap dog anytime you want." He tone was very dry and sarcastic. Astrid raised an eye brow at him but let his sarcastic joke slide by. If I'd done I'm sure Astrid would have me punished. She turned her attention back to me and pointed out the room. I sighed, grabbed another sweet roll and ran out. If I walked she'd yell at me to run so it was better to just ran.

I was just got to the main room when I heard Astrid start talking to Nazir. "You're playing with fire, Nazir." She warned and I didn't take a genius to know that she was talking about me. I slowed my pace down and strained my ears hoping to hear more of the conversation. I'm sure Astrid's husband told her about me being a werewolf- she had to know of my hearing. Even though when I'm around Nazir, I have no hearing. I heard Nazir's voice and I had to smile at his response.

"I know, I love it," I laughed under my breath and scurried to the coffin room. I opened the door and I pushed the thoughts of Nazir out of my head. This was business and I couldn't afford to mess around anymore. The room was dimly lit with some candles. One side of the room was a normal yellowish glow, while the other side with the coffin was giving off a creepy redish glow. A table and a book shelf were on the left of the room while the coffin stood on the right. The creepy stain glass window was behind the coffin making the red glow in the room. The coffin stood about six feet tall and had skeleton hands on either side of the coffin, looking like they were trying to rip it open. The rest was a simple design of straight bars going across. A strange coffin indeed, but didn't look that hard to break into.

I was right, the lock was easy and I opened the coffin without breaking anything lock picks. I smiled to myself and took a bite of my sweet roll in pride. I was good at being a thief.

Suddenly, I heard Cicero's footsteps coming from the end of the hall and his whistling was getting louder. Shit, he was almost here! Without thinking, I ripped open the coffin and took one step inside. I came face to face with the most horrible corpse I have ever had the displeasure of seeing. Her eyes were rotten and red while her mouth hanged open so I got a clear view of dry up innards. Her head fell to her left side and a very old rope was tied around her neck and was wrapped around her body also. I wanted to scream but the sound of Cicero getting closer made me think twice. Before I knew it, I was pressed up against the Night Mother's corpse in the dark and I slid the door shut. Just in time, Cicero came humming through the door.

I listened to him humming and then he stopped. I knew he was right outside the coffin. Great. There was only one thing I could do… eat my sweet roll. Also, ease drop of Cicero. At least the darkness in the coffin kept me from seeing the Night Mother.

"Are we alone?" Cicero whispered and I heard a door click shut. I slowly chewed my sweet roll as I thought this possibly couldn't get worse. "Yes… yes… sweet solitude! No one will hear us, disturb us. Everything is going according to plan." Cicero laughed out, his crazy side coming out to play. My interest peaked when he said the last bit. According to plan? Was Cicero really planning something? He didn't seem like the man to, no… Cicero was too crazy. Never the less I listened to him speak.

"The other's… I've spoken to them. And their coming around, I know it. The wizard, Fetus Krex… perhaps even the Argonian, and the un-child." He whispered and laughed out again. He didn't seem to found of Veeraza or Babette. I also still had no idea who he was talking to. I couldn't smell anyone else in the room or hear anyone's breathing other than mine and Cicero's. "What about you? Have you… have you spoken to anyone? No… no of course not. I do all the talking, the stalking, the seeing and saying! And what do you do? Nothing! Not… Not that I'm angry. No, never! Cicero understands. Heh… Cicero always understands! And Obeys!" He was screaming at the coffin and for a moment I thought that I was caught. Whoever was with him was either quiet as a thief or not there. It wouldn't surprise me if Cicero made up an imaginary friend.

"But you will talk when you're ready, won't you? Won't you… sweet Night Mother." With those last words, Cicero came up and hugged the coffin. His smell was in my nose, as long with the smell of rotting flesh. I pressed myself against Night Mother more as Cicero muttered to himself. So he wasn't talking to anyone else… just the Night Mother? Oh my, he was crazier than I thought.

"Poor Cicero. Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice. For he is not the Listener." A disembodied voice rang into my head. I've tangled with enough Deadric Princes that when I heard a different voice in my head, I knew it came from the plains of Oblivion. My heart sank as Night Mother started to glow lightly. The Night Mother was talking… to me. But she only talks to the Listener…

"Oh, but how can I defend you? How can I exert your will? If you will not speak? To anyone!" Poor Cicero cried out and now I felt bad for the little crazy man. He was so eager to serve but how can he do that when his master does not speak? Poor Cicero, how long has he been waiting to find a Listener?

The faint glow came back again and Night Mother's dead face was lit up for me to see. "Oh, but I will speak. I will speak to you. For you are the one." No, no please! Please don't say it! I can't take on anymore responsibly! "Yes, you. The one that shares my iron tomb, who warms my ancient bones. I give you this task- Journey to Volunruud. Speak with Amound Motierre." She whispered into my head and I was about to cry. The light faded again and I was left in darkness, which was okay. I liked the dark right now.

"Poor Cicero has failed you. Poor Cicero is sorry, sweet mother. I've tried oh so very hard. But I just can't find the Listener." He cried and he sounded as sorry and worried as I felt. The Listener? Me? I can't! I'm already leading three organizations around Skyrim! Thane of all Nine holds! Campion to Deadric Princes! And above all! Dragonborn!

The light slowly came back on Night Mother. I snarled silently at her dead body, I just wanted to be left alone in the dark. "Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he's been waiting for all these's years: 'Darkness rises when silence dies.'" Finally the light faded again and I was left in the sweet darkness, but not very long.

I leaned against the door of the coffin sighing to myself. Without warning, the door swung open and I fell out with a cry. I tumbled backwards until I tripped over my own feet, landing very 'gracefully' on my butt. I made a small grunting noise and tried to get back onto my feet. I sensed Cicero right behind me and I knew he was mad. I was getting waves of it off of him.

"What? What treachery! Defiler! Debaser and defiler! You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's coffin! Explain yourself!" Cicero screeched at me in all one big breath. I covered my sensitive wolf ears and slowly got to my feet. I glanced up at Cicero who was glaring at me with such hate that I almost felt like he'd taken this incident as a personal attack. Maybe to him it was. After all he was the Night Mother's Keeper.

"Speak, worm!" He shouted and I was sure everyone in the Sanctuary could hear him. If they weren't up a minute ago, they were surely up now. I saw his hand reach for the dagger he kept on his belt and I panicked.

"The Night Mother spoke to me! She said 'I am the one!" I cried out and mentally groaned for acting so pitiful. I was the Dragonborn, I could kill Cicero in less than 30 seconds, but I'd never kill him.

"She… spoke to you?" Cicero's voice was filled with astonishment. I felt a little better knowing I finally made his day. But his astonishment quickly turned to disgust as fast as it appeared. "More treachery and deceit! You lie! The Night mother only speaks to the Listener! AND THERE IS… NO… LISTNER!" This time his hand gripped tightly on hid knife and I took a step back making sure I was out of arms length. I might be the Dragonborn but I wasn't immortal. I put my hands up in self defense.

"Wait! She said to yell you,' Darkness rises when silence dies." I gasped out and Cicero released his grip on his dagger. A breath of relief rushed out of me and I couldn't finally take an easy breath. Cicero's face was now in astonishment again and he clearly didn't know what to say. I would be to if the thing you've been waiting to hear for many years finally happened. I'd pasted out in hope by now.

"She… she said that? She said those words… to you? 'Darkness rises when silence dies'?" Cicero raised an eye brown in question but he knew deep down that I wasn't lying to him. "But those are the words. The binding words. Written in the Keeping tombs. The signal so I would know. Mother only way of talk to sweet Cicero…" his voice trailed off and his excitement was now replaced by sadness, though it only lasted no longer than a three seconds.

Suddenly, Cicero was dancing. He clapped his hands and did a little dance around me. If I wasn't depressed on the new responsibility. I would have joined in on Cicero's party but I wasn't over filled with joy. I was the Listener. The one chosen by Night Mother to hear her voice and carry out her orders. I was already doing orders from Delphine and the Jarls, not to mention giving orders too. I felt my heart tighten up and tear threatened to fall over their barriers. Blinking back the tears, I forced the thought away and I'd cry when no one could hear me. These are the moments I wish Kodlak was still alive, he'd give me advice. Though I'm sure he wouldn't like me working for the Dark Brotherhood.

"Then… it is true! She is back! Our lady is back! She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen you! Ha ha ha! All hail the Listener!" He cried out and he wrapped me in a big hug and spun me around the room. I wasn't the one to dance and swing but right now, I'd take any hug I could get. Even if it was from a lunatic in jester clothes.

He continued to laugh and sing a stupid song about how great life was until Astrid came barging in. She was already for a fight and didn't even notice that Cicero had me in his arms before he put me down and gave an innocent and confused look to Astrid. Astrid on the other hand, had her face turned into a threatening glare while her stance told me she was ready to cut Cicero down where he stood.

"By Sithis this ends now! Back away, fool! Whatever you've been planning is over!" she cried as she marched over and grabbed my roughly by my forearm. She pulled me close like a mother protecting her child but I knew she was only keeping me 'safe' because I had information. Cicero was trying to understand what Astrid was screaming about, so she took his time to whisper in my ear. "Are you alright? I heard the commotion. Who was Cicero talking to?" She asked me and I actually felt she meant to make sure I was alright. Strange. "Where's the accomplice?"She whispered to herself before she turned her attention back to Cicero and her eyes darted around the room, searching for a man hiding in the shadows. "Reveals yourself, traitor!"

From behind me Cicero yelled out in a slightly hurt voice. "I was only talking to the Night Mother. I only spoke to the Night Mother, but she did not speak to me. Oh no. she only spoke to her! The Listener!" Cicero did a happily circle as Astrid released me arm in shock. I took this time to try and slip into the shadows.

"What? The Listener? What are you going on about? What is this lunacy?" She snapped as I flinched away from her but she didn't see. Astrid was not the person to mess around with; I knew if she had any justification to kill Cicero, she'd take that up in a heartbeat.

Cicero smiled at her like nothing was wrong. Cicero was so excited that his words came out in one big rush. "It's true, it's true! The Night Mother has spoken! The silence has been broken! The listener has been chosen!" Cicero started dancing and cheering again so Astrid turned her back to him. She was defiantly not the one to dance and sing like Cicero was doing. Either was i. My celebrating took place at a bar with a couple of empty bottle of Ale in front of me and ten more full bottles to go.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to me. "When I heard Cicero screaming, I know you've been discovered. I feared the worst. Are you alright?" She asked again and she actually meant it. I was in shock. I knew Astrid's type, play it cool, not get attached and keep your enemies closer.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." Though my voice was soft and I sounded like just got the scare of my life. It was close. The biggest scare was when I faced the dragon at Helgen or when I was about to get my head cut off. I just counted those as one.

"Then what in Sithis; name is going on? Cicero spoke to the Night Mother, but she spoke to you? Is this more of the fool's rambling?" she sneered at Cicero even though he was smiling at the dead Night Mother.

"It's true the Night Mother spoke to me and she said I was 'the one'." My tone was very depressing and tiresome. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself off the highest peak in Skyrim. The throat of the world. Yea, that'd be an awesome spot.

"What? So Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else. Just… the Night Mothers body? And the Night Mother, who, according to everything we know, will only speak to the person chosen as the Listener… just spoke. Right now… to you?" She was clearly in shock. She wasn't alone. I would have happily given this job to Cicero or Veeraza but no, faith had a different path for me to take. I could also tell she wasn't happy about this news either.

Tears were building up my eyes and I knew she could see them. She didn't say anything about it which made me feel better but I knew I wasn't going to able to fight off the tears much longer. The stress from being Dragonborn, Thanes and everything in-between finally caught up to me and I was too tired and emotionally draining to try to keep my cool. I felt my chin start to tremble and I knew any second the tears would fall down my cheeks like I was five all over again. But I refused to do it in front of Astrid.

"Yes…" I whispered and her face completely dropped into a dangerous and dark stare.

"By Sithis. And what did she say?" I hurried to tell Astrid about Motierre and where I was suppose to find him in hopes that I'd be dismissed and I could just run out of here. Run to the thieves' guild, Brynijolf would help me understand why in gods I was being chosen as the Listener. He'll probably be surprised that I was in the Dark Brotherhood too. Though he wouldn't judge. Astrid didn't know what to say so she sent to me Nazir for contracts and told me to let her think about it. But she made it clear that she was still the boss around here and her word was law. I wouldn't question her on that. I didn't want to be leader, even though the Dragon inside of me wanted nothing more than to gain power. I fought the urge.

I was dismissed and ran out past Astrid and ran to the front room. Everyone in my family was there whispering to one another, I knew they were wondering what all the screaming was about. Cicero came running behind me and was still doing his happy dance, he was eager to tell everything great news. Great news for him… not me. Everyone ignored Cicero as they saw me with my head down and of course my strange black armor. I took one glance at my family and saw Nazir stone cold face but I saw concern in his eyes. The tears finally broke free and I sobbed louder than I wanted to. My sob echoed in the now silent room. Cicero glanced back as he heard the sob and he gasped. He walked towards to me conform me but I shook my head and covered my mouth as another loud hiccupping sob escaped my lips. I ran out with my head down and sobs forces their way out of my mouth. I was so embarrassed but I would deal with that later. Right now, I wanted to get into the deepest darkest part of Riften and hide there until Night Mother picked someone else to be Listener. When I thought everything was going good! Now I'm the Listener! I was no fool; Listener was the highest position in the Dark Brotherhood, which also meant that I should be the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. That's why Astrid was so forceful on making sure I knew my place.

Why me? Why now? I just wanted to be a normal assassin! Now I'm the Listener! What will Nazir think? I froze and sobbed into my hand, I was already out of the Sanctuary and starting down the road. Nazir, he'd think I'm a freak! Talking to the dead! Or he'd think that I was all powerful and treat me completely different than what he did now. I sobbed loudly and feel to my knees in the middle of the path. The sounds of my cried and weeping was the only sound that was heard in the now still forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this story is kind of late! Grandma pasted away and I've been busy cleaning house and all the fun death stuff. Please still comment and ideas for the story. I've been taking some ideas to add into the story!

Rolly Polly Olly

Freedom's POV

The walk to Riften wasn't very long considering that I ran most of the way there. I just had to get away from the dead lady in a coffin, the people and the whole 'Listener' thing. I cut through the mountains, not even bothering to use the paths. I ran along mountain edges and tops. Why I did that I had no idea but it made me feel slightly better to be higher than the people on the ground. I felt disconnected to the problems raging under me. For the first time in a long while, I felt like I could take a deep breath without having to glance over my shoulder even five minutes. I felt free up here and so did the dragon inside of me. But as I started to descend down the mountains, the pressure of Skyrims' problems was pressed back onto my shoulders. It only got worse as I was on the path back to Riften. Guards said hi to me and bowed their steel covered heads at me. Jarl Maven made sure the guards that had no problem with the Thieves Guild were in the city. The guards, who disapproved of the Thieves Guild, did their jobs outside of the city. I just forced a stupid smile on my face and walked into the city like I owned it.

It was early in the morning and the shop keepers were just starting to open up for the day. The orphan children were outside walking the almost empty market. They ran up and hugged me before they were forced to leave me alone by the new young care taker. I couldn't remember her name but she still didn't like me. The children and the guards were the only people who saw me but I knew that the word would get around that I was back in Riften. Maven would be the first to know. I had no doubt she'd have something for me to deal with.

I got to the graveyard and down into the Thieves Guild without the slightest problem. It was only about eight in the morning and most of my family was awake. Sapphire was sitting on the edge of the stone path with her feet in the water, Rune was next to her. Garther was eating some cheese while talking to Cynric. The newer members were still asleep on the beds. A normal day in the life of a thief, I had to smile a bit. For a while I felt like that Dark Brotherhood didn't exist and I was just a normal thief, not some Noble or Guild Master. My happiness only latest until Garther saw me walk past him.

"Mornin' boss. Long time no see." He called out to me and everyone who was awake glanced my way. They waved and bowed their heads in respect. Suddenly the world of my fate came rushing back to me. Dread flowed over me like a waterfall but I tried to remain my cheerful self. I forced a smile on my face and just waved back. My smile wasn't convincing enough because I saw Rune frown deeply and everyone glance nervously at each other. My mood soured when I realized that if I was a normal thief, no one would really care if I was depressed. But because I wasn't, everyone had this urge to make sure that they made me happy as possible. Anger flared inside of me. I became mad at my family, being Dragonborn, and most importantly Dark Brotherhood. I asked if anyone's seen Brynjolf, they all said he was asleep. I didn't want to wake him. So I did something else to pass the time and release the anger and frustration I've been holding in for a while.

No one spook to each other as I went over to a training dummy. The air became thick and tense as I pulled out my sword, holding it high. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of metal striking wood and my angry cries. My cries weren't very loud but loud enough to wake the people around me. My family glanced nervously at me and then back at other no one knowing what to do. Tears were stinging behind my eyes but I made sure they didn't fall over my lids. I've already cried in front of Astrid and Nazir, I didn't want to cry in front of the thieves. My heart clenched when I thought of Nazir.

"God damn it!" I shrieked making everyone in the room visibly flinch. Mutters began to break out in the room as my thrust and strikes became more aggressive and harder. The people that woke up were scrambling around trying to make sure that they weren't the reason I was mad. This carried on for a couple of minutes until I was covered in a thin layer of sweat and my arm was start to hurt from swinging my sword so hard.

Panting, I slid my sword back into the holder at my hip and wiped off the sweat collecting on my forehead. My fellow thieves stood a couple of feet behind me watching my every move.

I groaned.

I needed a damn drink. Or ten.

Nazir's POV

I tired chasing after Freedom when she ran out of the Sanctuary but Astrid stopped me from doing so. She told me that Freedom needed space and so did she. I tried to question her about it but she snapped at me to stay out of things that didn't acquire me to in them. So I just left her, I knew better than to try and pry when Astrid was like this. But my mind kept demanding to know why Freedom ran out of the room crying. I've know her for about a month now and all she's shown me was how tough, clear headed and sexy she was. Now I was standing in the stair way leading to the main room trying to make sense of what was wrong with Freedom.

My family was still gathered in the main room listening to the stupid insane jester carry on about something. Normally, I wouldn't have given two shakes of a Skeevers tail about what he had to say but this wasn't a normal rambling from him. For one, my family was still gathered in the same room as him. Two, no one was telling the stupid man to shut up before they shoved a sword into his stomach. Whatever the crazy man was saying, it must be important. I moved into the room to hear him better, his voice echoed too much in the stairway and he was talking too fast for my almost dead asleep brain to processes what he was saying.

As I entered the room, I saw Veezara and Astrid's husband standing next to the training dummy's with a grim expression. Babette was shaking her head in disbelief next to the pond. Everyone else was hanging onto Cicero's every word, completely taken back by what he was saying. I continued to move closer and now I could slowly start to make out what the small man was dancing around about.

Cicero was grinning ear to ear as he danced and flocked around the small group of people gathered around him. I felt my hand twitch to punch Cicero right across his smug Imperial face. I hated dancing, singing, and bards. Cicero was a mixture of all three of them in one. No wonder I hated Jesters so damn much.

"… So many years! Of waiting! It had finally happened! Our Lady has chosen! She has spoken! She's back! She's chosen the Nord, the beautiful red haired Nord! Oh, Cicero has done his job. Cicero as done his job indeed!" He was chanting to himself again and it was causing me to have a damn head ache. I was still close enough to hear him but I had no idea who he was talking about. Or what he was talking about. All I understood that Freedom was chosen by something or someone. But who?

My sleep deprived brain tried to come up with any logical explanation of what the idiot was cheering about and why he was happy while Freedom was crying. I knew Freedom was going to spy on Cicero during a meeting to find a traitor. But so far all of my family was here and so was Cicero, not dead by Astrid. I stood there clueless as the Jester started singing about his mission is accomplished. Then it slowly hit me, there was no traitor, just the fool talking to the Night Mother. But that still didn't answer why Freedom was crying and Astrid was mad. Was Freedom being blamed as a traitor? No, there was no traitor. Did Astrid and Freedom have a fight? No, Freedom wouldn't run out crying. The only other possibility I could rack up in my head was that Cicero hurt her.

Suddenly my whole body went ice cold and my brain blocked any other reasonable explanation for Freedom's behavior. My eyes locked on to Cicero as he was chatting away still but I blocked out anything he said. Anger from nowhere raced up my veins as my right hand curled into a tight fist. A low growl came from my throat but no one heard me over the waterfall and Cicero. It was a warning growl. Warning Cicero that I was on the attack. My mind was filled with made up images of what Cicero would do to Freedom that made her cry. He insulted her, laughed at her or even worse, hit her. I grinded my teeth trying to keep my anger at bay but that was almost the impossible. My finger nails were digging into the palm of my hand as I tried not to choke Cicero to death. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I was over reacting but something else inside of me didn't care. All I wanted was to protect Freedom.

"How do you know she is the Listener?" Babette hissed out at Cicero as he was clapping excitedly like a small child would do. Cicero stopped his annoying clapping but his even more annoying smile spread wider. My right hands twitched again wanting to punch that smile off his face.

"Cicero can't tell you!" He cried but he sounded happy about that. "But there are words- words Freedom spoke to tell little Cicero, she was the Listener! When she first fell out of My Lady's coffin, Cicero just about sent his knife through her heart but then she-"

Cicero's words were cut off as my right hand made solid contact with his gut. The room became tense as Cicero fell to the ground in pain and surprise. A smile now spread across my face. A cruel and demented smile none the less. My family backed away a bit as my hand reached down and grabbed Cicero by the collar of his stupid jester outfit. His eyes widen in surprise but quickly turned to anger as the emotion appeared. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, eyes brows drawn together. Hatred burned behind his eyes and I knew my face matched his. We glared at each other for a couple of seconds before I spoke.

"You were about to do what, Little Man?" I growled through my clenched teeth. Cicero got stead on his feet and slapped my hands away from his shirt. He had some courage to face me right now after sharing that piece about stabbing Freedom. I was so wrapped up in hurting Cicero for almost hurting Freedom that I almost didn't caught the Listener part. Freedom, the Listener? But it's been years since a Listener has been chosen. Being Listener was a big honor in the Dark Brotherhood. Was Freedom crying about that? Or the fact Cicero almost tried to gut her like a stuffed pig?

"Nazir…" One of my family members called out to me in warning but I was too far from caring. I didn't even bother to identify who called out to me. If it wasn't Freedom's voice, then I didn't care.

Cicero gave me his famous insane smiles that made me feel uneasy but I didn't show it. Right now my mind was on beating him unconscious or either dead. Dead would be nicer but I'm pretty sure Freedom would hate me.

"Redguard protective over, Listener. Cicero like Listener, Cicero likes her indeed." He mocked trying to get me even angrier, and it worked. I raised my fist and punched him across his stupid face. He staggered but got his footing and charged at me. He rammed into my stomach causing me to fall on my back.

I snarled and lunged at Cicero. He was going to die!

Freedom's POV

"I don't think it's really wise for you to have another one." Velek the Man told me but I really just didn't care at this point in time. I was tipsy and almost boarder line drunk but I need at least two more drinks before I became drunk and three to become wasted. This was where I was hoping I'd end up. I was on my seventh bottle of ale and I've been chugging them with Dirge like it was a contest. He was on his ninth though and couldn't make complete sentences anymore. But he was always a fun person to get drunk with. I know that we'd never end up like Vilkas and me.

I glared at Velek just waved my hand to get me another drink. He shrugged and grabbed another one and popped it open for me. I was paying for all the drinks so he didn't really have much to complain about. Delvin and everyone else in Ragged Flagon did. They knew I was angry, sad and downright an emotional mess. Devlin came up and asked what was wrong but I was on my fourth ale, which caused me to be short tempered and told him to jump off a cliff. I know it was mean and I'd apologize later when I threw up my stomach and had a hangover.

I chugged my eighth bottle of ale in nothing flat and then called for another one. If I was going to get drunk, I was going to get really drunk. Like that time I did a drinking contest with Deadric Prince Sam, for a staff. I won after getting in trouble with lots of people.

I was on my tenth bottle before Brynjolf came walking in with a concern look on his face. By this I was pretty well drunk and the room swirled with fun colors and muffled sounds. I waved like a child at him and gave a smile. I was a super happy and idiot kind of drunk, not an angry one.

Brynjolf glanced nervously at the others in the room. Dirge was now passed out on the bar table snoring loudly. Everyone else was in complete silence, scared that if they made a sound I would lash out at them. No, I was pasted my fifth drink so my anger was far away at the moment. Still, no one here really knew that so they kept their voices down and comments about my drinking to themselves.

Brynjolf walked up to the bar just as Velek was giving me my eleventh drink. My limit was about fourteen before I pass out. Brynjolf reached out and snatched my drink before I could wrap my slow drunken hand around it. I cried out in protest like a child being refused candy but Brynjolf just drank the bottle dry before I could try and get it back from him. I've drank with him before and he could hold as much ale as I could. So it'd take him at least to ale three to even feel a slight buzz. I continued to whine about my empty bottle and Brynjolf just shook his head at me. My sentences becoming jumbled together.

"Velek, don't give her or Dirge any more ale and please get Dirge to a bed so he can stop drooling all over the bar. I'm going to take Freedom to a storage room so she can get some sleep and sleep off the alcohol she's poured into her body. Devlin, make sure no one else gets drunk anymore today. I can't deal with two drunken idiots. Dirge his always cranky when he wakes up with a hangover and I'm sure he's goin got puke to, so have a bucket next to his bed. Vex keep everyone doing their normal duties. No in the Cistern is doing anything because their scared of why Freedom is acting the way she is. So get in there and get people working. I would ask Karliah but she's off in Dawnstar. Now get moving." He order and everyone obeyed without question. See he should be Guild Master instead of me! He's even here more of the time.

I opened my mouth to say that to him but he put his hand over my mouth. I whined again and he groaned. I was not an easy drunk to deal with.

"Come on, Freedom. Time for you to take a nap." With that, he reached up and slid his arms around my waist, picking me up. I giggled and wiggled against his grip, my drunken mind thinking that we were playing a game. Brynjolf held tier and moved me so I was being carried like a princess. I laughed and threw my arms out wide screaming the word 'fairies' over and over and kept wiggling against Brynjolf. He moved me into the Cistern and the room became shushed when they heard me screaming. My eyes couldn't focus well on the people in the room but I all knew they were shocked my drunken state.

"We're going to take a nap! Nap! Nap!" I slurred out to a shadowy blob standing in front of a desk. I continued to scream words of non-sense and my family started muttering to themselves as I was carried by. It wasn't before long that I found myself in the training room on a bed roll. Brynjolf put me down and slowly started to put the flames out on the torches in the room but the one near the entrance. He came back and made me snuggle into the bed roll.

"Take a nap and we'll talk when you wake up, Lass." He left the room and before I knew it, I was drifting off into a dark and dreamless sleep.

I woke up on hard surface in a dim lit room. My head was pounding and my stomach clenched violently. I may have slow reactions when I wake up but I was no idiot, I had a damn hangover. I saw a bucket and reached for it, being ready for when my stomach decided it was time to empty.

I groaned and rolled onto my back and threw my arm over my eyes. What I did in the Flagon and Cistern came flooding back at me. My face heated up in embarrassment even though no one was around. I was also ashamed of myself. I lost control so easily and I drank like my older brother did. I've never lost that much control on purpose, when I got drunk I just wanted to have fun. But this time… this time I was hoping I'd just drink myself to death and tell the world to die. God, I was the worst person in the world! Who wished for everyone to die just so I wouldn't have to be responsible anymore? Other than the man and the insane. I groaned again as a wave nausea started rolling in, my stress was back and my hatred for myself burn wildly. All just making my hangover worse.

I sat up as bile started to rise in my throat. I put the bucket underneath me just in time as whatever I ate in the last 24 hours last my stomach the violent way. I continued to gag and heave until I was puking up nothing but a cloudy white liquid. I leaned over the bucket as the smell of bile filled the room. I continued to heave until nothing was left and I just gagged but nothing came out. At least it was dark so it didn't hurt my head as much.

I flopped down onto the bed roll just as the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I groaned and snuggled down deep into the bedroll. I already knew it Brynjolf coming to talk to me and I didn't want to be even seen. He must have heard me vomiting into the bucket and my swear words. Still, the humiliation was still at the surface and I didn't want him to look at his wimp of a leader. I don't care if he understood why I was upset; this was almost as bad as being labeled Dragonborn!

His footsteps got louder and I pulled myself into a ball even tighter hoping I became so small I would just disappear. I had no such luck as he entered the room and sighed, seeing a small shaking figure under a bedroll. He didn't say anything, just came up sat on the ground next to me and rubbed my back through the bedroll. This went on for several minutes until I stopped shaking and when I finally started to unravel myself from my tight ball of flesh. I still wouldn't poke my head out but Brynjolf seemed content just to have me lying under the cloth and not in my fetal position. He didn't ask any questions, didn't try to tell me everything was going to be okay and didn't try to make small talk in hopes that I'd start talking to. Just sat there and waited until I had enough courage to face him like the Guild Master he knew.

Sighing, I poked the top of my head out from under the bedroll and glanced at him. His face was hidden by the shadows but enough light to see a small smile on his face. "Sorry for having to carrying me out of the Flagon like an idiot…" I muttered and my face burned hot again. Luckily, it was too dark from him to notice.

"Quite all right, Lass. Though I've never seen you that drunk before and from I heard from around the Guild, you threw quite the fit when you marched in. You have everybody scared in here, almost as scared when Maven isn't happy with us!" Brynjolf gave a small chuckling laugh, making sure it wasn't too loud to make my pounding head even worse. I couldn't help but smile at him, something about him always made my day better. Brynjolf saw the smile and reached out to stroke my hair. It wasn't in a sexual manner but more of a father manner. Brynjolf was a father figure to me and was way better than the stupid father I had no. Brynjolf knew my past and expected the things I've done.

"Now come on, Lass. Tell me what's got you so riled up." He whispered and I did.

I didn't even leave out a single detail as I spilled everything that's been inside me since I became Dragonborn. Everyone knew about the Companions and the collage but they never knew how much stress it caused me. Now after all my worries and stress was coming out and it felt great… now even better than great. It was fantastic! Brynjolf just nodded and listened as I started talking about the Dark Brotherhood and how it all started with the lady from the orphanage. He didn't shake his head in shame; instead he smiled and laughed when I told him I woke up in a shed. I continued to explain who was in the Dark Brotherhood, who was in charge and Nazir. Brynjolf face softened as I started talking about Nazir and I just couldn't stop, he didn't seem to mind though. I even told him how we kept getting interrupted during our sexual moments. He laughed again and told me that I was a man killer. I had to laugh with him; he just had that effect on me. Then I got to the Night Mother and how I was forced to spy on Cicero. I explained how I fell out of the coffin after I heard a dead ladies voice inside my head. Now I was crying and shaking as I told him I was chosen for being the Listener. Me. The leader of many things… just added another to her list. I sat there and cried as Brynjolf held me and didn't tell me everything was going to be okay. He knew I hated it when people said that because it usually was never true.

"I know it's scary, Lass. To have the weight of not just Skyrim but all of Temriel on your shoulders. But I have no doubt that you can do it. Kodlak wouldn't have chosen you for nothing, that dream he had of you and him fighting the Deadric prince of werewolves just encouraged him to choose you. The Collage saw you as the hope of reconnecting to the world and the calm yet enforcement they needed. And we saw you as our savior. You got back at Mercer Frey, saved us from becoming nothing and now were stronger than ever. And the Night mother chose you because she knows that you can reform the Dark brotherhood. The Jarls chose you because you helped their people and know you're brave enough to protect the people you love. The gods chose you to be the Dragonborn because all of these things you face in your life only make you stronger and I have no fear that you'll kick that Soul Eater's fucking ass." He laughed out the last party and I smiled, this time I was still crying too much to laugh or giggle with him.

"It's just hard, I have to be almost everywhere at once. Sometimes it seems that other people should be in charge because I'm never around." I hissed out and Brynjolf just hugged me tier.

"Lass, you may not be around every day of the week but you've made the best chooses. You give us the best heist and you make the people of the world happier. Even if involves killing people. "I nodded and I was starting to feel better about his worlds. "As his for Nazir guy, he'll like you no matter if you were the High Queen herself, he'd still like you. He might be surprised to find out how high ranked you are but he'll still want you. How could he not." And I laughed that time, now slowly starting to feel better. My hangover was slowly going away and I felt fantastic to finally let all the stress I've been holding in be let go.

We sat in silence for a while until I stopped crying and shaking and it had been about two hours of talking. Brynjolf kissed the top of my head and said it was time to face the world like the smart mouthed, strong, brave and board line crazy Guild Master he loved. I laughed and walked out with him into the Cistern. My family was getting ready for dinner and all stopped and stared at me with nervous eyes, all waiting for my reaction. I gave my apologizes from my easier reaction and said it was just stress from the Jarls asking me to go the impossible again. They all nodded and smiled happy to see their Guild Master back on her feet and ready to face the world.

And I was ready to face the Dark Brotherhood.

I left the Thieves Guild three days later after I did about four missions in Riften and had a party with my family. I didn't get drunk this time but I was glad I didn't we celebrated how great our luck was and cherished the new and old members of our Guild. A toast was made to me for being the leader and I hugged everyone. I didn't feel like the odd person out, I felt like a family. I was the leader yes, but I didn't feel like it really mattered. Right now I was their family and they were mine. Now it was just time to face my darker side of my family.

I took the path through the Grey Dragon mountains (which is what I called them), again and made the journey in about one day. I didn't run or hop across the mountains tops again. No this time I stole a Stormcloak horse and trotted on the path. It was almost night time before I made it back to the creepy black door. The sun disappeared but rays of light were still viable from the mountains.

I sighed and let the horse go as I walked towards the door. The door didn't speak, didn't ask me where I was or why I ran out crying. It just opened and I walked in and it shut. The sound of the door closing echoed into the cold cave but I didn't care. I wanted everyone to know I was back, I wasn't afraid to face my role as Listener and I wasn't going to run away anymore from who or what I was. I didn't want to tell anyone about my many lives right now, when the time came to let everyone know why I left so much. Then I will but today I was only the Listener for the Dark brotherhood and the stealer of the Redguard heart. I held my head high as I walked into the front room. Astrid was leaning over her chair again and I smile and nodded. She didn't return it.

I continued to walk past her and I got into the main room. I could already hear Arnbjorn hammering away at something and Veeraza smacking his sword against the training dummy. A normal day in the Dark Brotherhood, expect I was returning after almost a week of disappearing.

It felt good to be back.

No one even heard me as I walked into the room, both men focused on the task in front of them. Nothing unusual.

"Good afternoon boys." I called out to them in greet and both stop dead at the sound of my voice. They turned and looked at me with wide eyes and question expressions. It was no secret they wanted to know where I went and why. I was positive that Cicero had already told everyone about the whole Listener thing but they didn't seem to believe it.

Veeraza smiled and lowered his sword. "It's good to see you again. Things have been pretty crazy even since you've left." He hinted and I gestured for him to continue. He slanted his eyes at me for the commanding hand gesture but I didn't care.

"Well, for starters Astrid has been on edge ever since you left, barley leaving her room for anything. Doesn't even come down for dinner much anymore. Now the real problem is Nazir and Cicero. Both of them have been at each other's blood for the last week. Cicero as a black eye and lots of cuts and bruises. Nazir isn't much better; he has a gash on his forearm and a busted lip, not counting the bruises. If this doesn't stop soon were going to lose two member from the family." Veeraza sighed heavily and Arnbjorn grunted in agreement. I didn't ask why they were fighting but I had a good idea why. I thanked both of them and went off to find Nazir. I didn't need another episode like last time I can back from being gone so long.

It wasn't hard to find Nazir considering he was always in the same place, even when he should be in bed. He didn't see me or hear me as I silently slipped into the room. Veeraza wasn't lying about Nazir's injuries. He had a red lip couple of dark bruises and I knew there was a gash hidden by his shirt, I could smell the dried blood. He looked even worse than when I left him. He had bags under his eyes and it wasn't from the fighting. He looked like he hadn't bathed or even bothered to change clothes. In other words, he looked like he got into a fight with a bear.

I sighed and moved out of the shadows and this time Nazir saw me move. He glared up from his work probably expecting to see Babette or someone other than me. The glared quickly disappeared as he realized it was me. He quickly pushed his work aside and got up on his feet, knocking the chair he's been sitting on back to the ground with a loud crash. I stepped forward again and gave a sad smile. His eyes looked me up and down making sure that I was physically okay.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running towards him and he barely had enough time to react before I flung myself into his arms. I was usually tough and didn't really cuddle but right now it was just good to see him. I pressed myself hard against his chest and he winced, I tried to back off and not hurt him but he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me back against his chest.

I nuzzled my face into the crook in his neck. I pressed my lips against his neck letting the warmth of him flood my body in little sparks. He was oh so warm and solid. He held me as he buried his face into my hair and kissed the top of my head. I never cuddled, just a quick hug but right now I'd curl up in his lap and stay there like an obedient dog. I felt safe and protected here, like a normal Skyrim girl should feel when with a guy. I seemed to melt into him; nothing in the room seemed to be there either as we just embraced like old lovers. I loved it. I crazed it.

I lifted my head from his neck so I could get a closer look at his face. He stared down at me with lust and want in his eyes. There was something else, another emotion but I couldn't identify what it was but I sent tingles and a sudden flash of desire raced through me and down to the vally between my legs.

I pushed the nagging heat now starting to build between my legs as I stood on my tip toes. Nazir saw the movement and lowered his head to meet mine. The kiss was soft, gentle and not demanding but it had as much effect on me like a wild and demanding kiss. The worlds became fuzzy and no sound or smell reached my ears like every time I seemed to kiss him.

This is where I belonged. Here in Nazir's arms, the Dark Brotherhood and being Dragonborn. I pressed against Nazir harder and we moaned. I loved this moment. I didn't care that maybe Nazir and I didn't work out even though the thought froze me solid, right now being with him and slowly falling for him.


End file.
